All For You
by ellieh804
Summary: After she's been gone for ten months, Olivia Pope returns back to Washington and into Fitz Grant's arms. Why did she leave the country? And what's the secret she would protect with her own life? (Set 10 months after season 3 finale.)
1. The One Where They Just Sleep

The office was empty. But a different kind of empty. It felt like it has been empty since forever. _Oh, the perks of trying to get back to normal,_ Olivia thought.

She came back from Austria not even forty eight hours ago, and she's already been sucked in by her old Washington DC life.

Olivia sighed and leaned back in the chair. She wished she had stayed in Austria, although she knew she had a reason she had to come back to DC. Everything she did in the past ten months had a reason, but it still seemed like something was terribly wrong with her life. Like she was going in circles, just spinning around, drowning in the same issues all over again, desperately seeking for a way out. She did some things she wasn't proud of, but they had to be done. Things she will never tell anyone about, secrets buried deep down in her being.

She had to admit to herself she actually missed the time she was just the president's mistress. Her life was nowhere near perfect, but it was a lot simpler. When she left for Austria, she thought that she will stay there forever, living with new identity in a small town, possibly happy. It sounded great at the time. She was sure it will fix things. It was her job after all, fixing. Her plans always worked. And if they, at some point, failed, she made up new ones, like a patch. It was her job and she was the best. How come when it came to herself, her plans, without any exception, seemed to fail? She should be in Austria instead of DC. She should be Sonya Tanner, not Olivia Pope. There was a reason she should be in Austria. The reason she went there in the first place.

Because when you're the president's mistress, and you're pregnant with his baby, you can't stay nowhere near him. So she took off. She started a new life in Austria. It worked for nine months. She had a couple of close friends, she improved her German, she got to know a new culture. She left no track behind herself, nothing to be followed by. Everything was working out. But then, Josiah was born.

There were things in her life she didn't want to do, but she had to. And giving up her son was one of them. She gave Josiah away for adoption. She thought she will be able to go on with her life, but she wasn't. Her baby was the only thing on her mind 24/7. Knowing he's so close to her, but she can't see him, was slowly destroying her.

She tried to come up with another plan, plan to return back to Washington after ten months spent hiding in the Alps.

And there she was, back in DC, nearly a year after the president's son died. Nearly a year since she's last seen Fitz. But nothing was like it has been before she left without a track.

Abby was working in the White House. Huck was training Quinn to be like him, apparently they were together. And Harrison was dead. Everything was messed up. She spent the day after her arrival reuniting with her _family_. She tried to explain them where she was, but she couldn't tell them any details. They never told each other any details, so they didn't ask. All they needed to know was if she's back for good. And she was.

Olivia got up from the chair in her office, getting ready to go home. It was half-hour before midnight. She switched off the lights and picked up her purse. She was walking towards the door when she heard someone knocking. She was just a couple of steps away from the door, so she was there to open them in no time.

She dropped her purse on the ground when she opened the door and saw Fitz standing in front of her. She opened her mouth in shock.

Fitz walked in without saying anything, closing the door behind him, leaving his agents outside. He stopped in his track at he conference table and turned around to Olivia. "Livvie," he said with a gentle smile. "You're back."

Olivia was too stunned to respond, too stunned to pick up her purse. She made a few steps towards Fitz.

"Where did you go?" he asked her after a moment of silence between the two of them. When he found out she was back in town, he didn't hesitate, not even for a second. This moment was all he's been waiting for for ten months. "Liv. Where did you go?"

"I-I was fixing a problem," she stammered at first, but then she found her old confidence again. She missed Fitz every minute in Austria. Every day, she wished she could be in Vermont with him, looking forward for what life was about to bring. He could be the mayor and she could make jam. Instead, she was hiding from the public eyes, pregnant with his baby. His son, whom he'll never meet.

Fitz frowned in disbelief, his sweet tone of welcoming his lover back after ten months was long gone. "For a year?"

"I had a problem," Olivia said, stopping herself from saying we instead of I. "It's fixed now. I'm back."

"For good?" Fitz asked. He didn't try to get anything more out of her. She will tell him eventually. He walked closer to her. "Are you back for good?"

Olivia took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. It made her knees feel weak. It's been too long and she was about to fall apart. "Yes," she whispered.

"I missed you," Fitz admitted. "How could you just leave?" He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. "Don't ever leave me again."

Feeling him so close was overwhelming. She thought she will be able to handle seeing him again, but her plan didn't include him surprising her in the office. Her attitude was gone. "I won't," she promised, her lips almost touching his cheek. They were getting closer to each other with every word said.

He smiled against her lips. "Good." Then he kissed her. Softly, gently.

She should have known that the second they'll meet behind closed door, something like this will happen. They couldn't stay away from each other, even if they wanted to. It didn't matter they had a whole lot of thing to catch up on. Suddenly, it was just them, tasting each other like a drug after being clean for too long.

Their lips parted and Fitz tightly hugged Olivia, pulling her closer to his chest.

Olivia let him hold her close. She missed his hugs, his kisses, him. How could she ever think she could resist him? They were together for around fifteen minutes and she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him again.

"I missed you," he said again. The words still hurt the same.

Olivia was balancing on a brink of a breakdown. Nothing was going according to plan. "I missed you too," she blurted out, the sound of her voice muffled by his chest.

"Let me stay at your place tonight," he demanded, kissing the top of her head.

Olivia pulled herself away a little bit, just so she could look him in the eyes. "The press.."

"I don't care," he assured her, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you."

"Okay," Olivia smiled in relief. Maybe tonight she'll feel whole again, sleeping in his arms. Maybe she won't think about her baby for a moment.

"Okay."

The secret service drove them to Olivia's place and after she and Fitz went in, they stayed at the front door.

Olivia dropped her coat and purse on the couch. On her way to the bedroom, she kicked off her high heels. Fitz was walking behind her, watching her every movement. By the time they arrived to the bedroom, she has already dropped everything but her panties. She picked up a shirt from the bed and pulled it on. Fitz quickly recognized it and smiled. It was a t-shirt from the first time he was running for president. Grant: For The People.

While he was lost in memories, Olivia already got in the bed and covered herself with the blanket. "Are you going to sleep in the suit?"

Fitz smiled at her, even though she probably couldn't see it. The lights were already off and the only light in the room was provided by the moon and a couple of streetlights outside the windows. He undressed and stayed only in his black boxer briefs. He left his clothes on the chair next to the window and joined Olivia in the bed.

"I'm glad you're staying," she confessed, taking his hand in hers.

Fitz kissed her cheek, running his hand through her hair. "I'm glad you let me stay."

Olivia shivered under his touch. It's been so long since anybody has touched her. But tonight wasn't the right time for something to happen. Not yet. She knew for sure if they have sex, she will open up to him and everything will come out. And she couldn't allow that. "We'll just sleep tonight, okay?"

This time, Fitz kissed her on the lips. "Okay."

She turned her back to him and he spooned behind her, wrapping his arms around her. After such a long time of sleeping alone, Olivia felt safe again. She knew this wasn't the right thing and she'll probably regret this in the morning, but right now, it was just the thing she needed not to fall apart. And maybe, for a brief moment when Fitz was planting a kiss in the crook of her neck, she stopped thinking about her baby boy. Maybe. For a brief moment.

Then, Fitz wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the back of her shoulder and she was sure she will sleep soundly in his arms.

* * *

><strong>AN: Hi:) This is my first Olitz/Scandal fanfiction ever, so I hope you liked it. If you did, please, leave a review, they'll keep me motivated to write more:)**


	2. The One With The Flashback

Olivia was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, fully dressed. It's already been an hour since she woke up, alone in her bed, surrounded by his overwhelming scent that still lingered in the bedroom. Honestly, she didn't expect him to stay until she wakes up. Leaving early was the best thing to do. And even though she knew it was better this way, it made her feel a bit lonely when she woke up and there was no sign of him, except for a note, scribbled in a hurry, that he left on her nightstand. It was short and simple.

_Livvie,_

_Hi. Thank you for tonight. I love you. Please, come to the White House as soon as you have a chance. _

_Fitz_

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked better than ever since Josiah was born. Since he was born, she dreamt about him nearly every night. He was everywhere. She saw him every time she closed her eyes. Every time her mind replayed that short glimpse of him she stole in the delivery room. Olivia sighed, tearing down all the walls that guarded the memory of the day her baby was born.

_"You're almost there, Miss Tanner. One more push!"_

_Olivia took a deep breath and squeezed her friend's, Annika's, hand. She gave Olivia an encouraging smile. "Come on, Sonya, one more time."_

_"Okay," she exhaled sharply. The pain felt unbearable. She heard the doctor count to three. When she said three, Olivia gathered up all that was left of her strength and pushed. She was thinking about the couple that will get her baby. They probably can't wait for the new addition to their family. _

_Relief spread through her body as she heard the baby crying. She smiled at Annika. It was over. Then, the crying started to fade away and Olivia realized what was happening. All her courage was lost in a blink of an eye. "No! Show him to me!"_

_"Shh.. Sonya, it'll be-" Annika tried to calm her down, remind her of a decision she made months ago._

_"I want to see my baby! Please!" Olivia's screams slowly transformed into crying. She was desperately trying to see him. "I want to see my baby!" _

_A split second before the nurse could leave the room with him in her arms, Olivia laid her eyes on her son. He was all pink and wrapped up in a white blanket. He had a whole lot of hair and tiny little fingers. Olivia's eyes filled with tears. But then, the moment of happiness was over and the door closed behind them. _

_Olivia started shaking. "I want my baby boy.."_

_Annika tried to hug Olivia. "You did the best thing, Sonya. You did the right thing."_

_Olivia kept crying. This was wrong. Fitz should be there. He should be kissing the top of her head and then rushing over to see their son being washed and measured. But no, she was alone. And her baby was gone._

Olivia blinked a couple of times at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were still showing the pain she endured. Will Fitz be able to tell? That was one of her biggest worries. After all she's been through, after all she's done, everything would go straight to hell if Fitz found out now. It wast not the right time. He would hate her for not telling him.

Olivia was sure that some day, she will be able to tell him about Josiah. After the pain heals and she'll able to tell the story without bursting into tears. But all that she could do now was to put on her make up and go to the White House. See Fitz. Find out what he wants. Give nothing away. Protect her son.

Fitz was staring out of the office's window when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called out and turned around. It was Olivia. His eyes lit up and he walked over to her. "Hi."

"Hi." He still couldn't get enough of her, she kept overwhelming him. After not seeing her for so long.. He longed for more of her. He wanted her all, all to himself. He wanted Vermont, no matter at what cost.

"I'm going to ask for a divorce."

Olivia was stunned. A million reasons why that was wrong rushed through her mind. Fitz and she will become a worldwide scandal. The press will track down Josiah. "I'm sorry, what?"

Fitz stepped closer to her. "I want Vermont, Livvie." He took her hands in his. "I want to be a mayor, I want you to make jam. I want three kids, a boy first, then two girls. So he could protect them. I want a big house with a garden where they could play. I want to live in the house I built for us. Don't you want that too?"

Olivia shook her head. "Fitz.. This is nonsense. You and Mellie recently lost a son. People will crucify you." This can't happen. Not right now.

"You came up with a plan, Liv. Couple of years ago, when we thought we have a shot at being together. Don't you remember?"

"That was before your son died, Fitz." Olivia let go of his hands and took a step back. "It won't work now." She wanted nothing more than to be in Vermont with Fitz and have Josiah and two more children. Nothing.

"Liv." Fitz's expression changed. His enthusiastic, optimistic look was long gone. "What happened?"

"This can't happen, Fitz. Not right now!" Olivia called out, failing to keep her voice down.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you still love me, Olivia?"

She was stunned. "What?"

"You don't want me to get divorced, you don't want me to be near you, you took off for ten months without a track. So I'm asking you, do you still love me?" His tone was ice cold.

Olivia placed her hands on his chest. "I love you. And I want to be with you. And you know I didn't just take off, I had a problem that needed fixing. It's fixed, I'm back. Now, the issue is, you can't ask for a divorce now. You will kill your political career. You will destroy Mellie and Karen. You can't do that, Fitz. I won't let you do that."

Fitz looked her in the eyes. "I'm getting a divorce."

Olivia surprised him with a kiss. It was quick, short, but it still took his breath away. "You're not."

"Yes, I am," he disagreed, not letting go of her.

"Wait, Fitz. Just wait a couple of months. I'll wait for you," Olivia said, silently praying that he'll listen. "I'm not going anywhere."

Fitz sighed and ran his hands up and down Liv's back. "I can't be without you, Olivia."

"I won't ever leave again," she promised.

"Livvie, I don't care if it's the right time, I want to be with you. We can work the rest out." Fitz kissed her on the cheek, his hands holding her shoulders. "But if you want me to wait, I'll wait. For a couple of months. Then I'm getting divorced and you're moving in the White House with me."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. The crisis was over. She was one hundred percent sure that if her affair with the president was revealed now, the press would dig deep enough to find out everything about her stay in Austria and eventually, they would get to the information about Josiah.

She wanted to tell Fitz about him on her own terms. He needed to hear that news from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading and for all the feedback you gave me after reading the first chapter. I read all the reviews and just to say something, everything in this story has it's reason, specially Olivia calling Josiah 'her baby':) You'll find out eventually:) Again, thanks a million times and please, leave a review this time too:) **


	3. The One With Answers

_8 months earlier_

_"How far along are you, Sonya?" Annika was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch in Olivia's room._

_Olivia was unpacking the last of her stuff she brought from DC. "Three months."_

_"So you already know the gender?" Annika's face lit up. _

_Olivia put away the empty box and turned around to look at Annika. She smiled. Annika was.. Special. She was very enthusiastic and had no sense of what's appropriate and what's not. No boundaries, just a wide, glowing smile. "Let's pretend you didn't ask that, Annika. Can we please stop talking about this?"_

_"I'm just interested, that's it." Annika for up from the couch and walked over to Olivia. "Is the father interested?"_

_Olivia scoffed. "That's none of your business!" She liked Annika. She really did, but she was often really annoying. However, that didn't change the fact she was the only friend she had at the time. There was no one else to talk to._

_"Are you gonna keep it?" Annika asked, gently touching Olivia's shoulder._

_Olivia looked away. She didn't know. She had no plan. "I don't know. Probably… no. Adoption is a better way."_

_There was a short pause. Then Olivia moved over to the last full box._

_Annika sat down on the ground next to the box. "You're so lucky, Sonya. If I were you, I wouldn't even be thinking about it. I'd love to have a baby." She sighed. "Matthias and I.. We were trying for years. I know that now we have Anja and she's a beautiful girl, but I'd love to have a baby on my own too."_

_Olivia soon stopped paying attention. Annika was gushing about her life every day, and she always started all over again, like it was a rehearsal of a play. And Olivia had to listen. She had to show compassion and be a good friend. _

Present

Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop in front of her. She was trying to work on a plan. A Fitz-plan, as she liked to call it. So far, she's came up with nothing. The document on the screen was empty.

They needed a walkthrough for their future. Olivia tried to keep her hopes up, but their situation just seemed so surreal. In what kind of a world is normal that the president of the United States has a mistress and wants to divorce his wife not even a year after their son died? That's just not right. Imagine the fuss it would cause if they just came out with their relationship. The plan needed to be thorough. There was no room for mistakes.

But Olivia couldn't think of anything. It felt like she lost her superpowers, and that scared her to no end.

_6 months earlier_

_Olivia was sitting on the bed in her room. It was the only place in the entire house where she could have some privacy. She shared the huge house with three other people. Olivia could barely remember their names, though it's been a couple of months since she arrived. _

_She was looking through some old photos of her and her friends she had back in DC. She missed them. _

_Just while she was tracking edges of a photo of her and Fitz from the time he was running for president for the first time, Annika entered her room, as usual, without knocking. Many times, Olivia wondered where did she live. She didn't live in the house or nowhere in sight. When Olivia asked, she always pointed somewhere to the fields surrounding the town. _

_Olivia quickly hid the photo back in the small box and and put it away. She looked at Annika. "What do you need?"_

_Annika waved at her with a sheet of paper she was holding. "I know what's the deal with you. Olivia."_

_Olivia froze on the spot. "How did you just call me?" There was no point in trying the 'Oh, Annika, my name is Sonya' kind of thing. She needed to know how Annika found out and how much she knew._

_"Olivia." Annika grinned. "Olivia Pope. That's your name, isn't it?" She walked towards the bed, sat down next to Olivia and unfolded the paper in her hands. _

_It was a printed article. The headline was 'Did The Recent Family Tragedy Destroy POTUS?' Olivia pulled the paper out of Annika's hands and looked at it closely. There was a smaller headline just under the one about Fitz. 'POTUS Refuses To Comment On His Close Friend's Departure'. And right under that, there was a picture of Fitz and Olivia. The one she was looking at just moments ago, before Annika entered the room. They were sitting next to each other on a bench, both wearing the campaign t-shirts, discussing something over a notepad. _

_Olivia handed the article back to Annika. "I need you to keep everything you figured out to yourself." Her expression was dead cold and it reminded her of her fixer times back in DC. She was a fixer, she can fix this too, even though this wasn't in her plan. No journalist was supposed to mention her name, ever. It was handled._

_Annika smiled. "You know, Olivia, or Sonya, I don't think I can. I mean, this is huge. You were, God knows, maybe you still are, mistress of the president of the United States." She pointed at her growing belly. "And I think this is his kid. I think you took off to give birth in anonymity and then just get rid of the kid."_

_Olivia stood up from the bed. "Get rid of the kid?! Do you hear what you're saying?"_

_"It all fits perfectly." Annika got up on her feet too. "Sounds like a story some journalist would pay me fortune to tell them." _

_"What would it take for you to not go public?" Olivia was looking her in the eyes, ready for everything Annika was about to say._

_Or at least she though so, until Annika actually said; "I want your baby."_

Present

Going through her memories didn't help Olivia with the plan at all. But as she recalled the article Annika showed her, the one article that broke her, she realized the first step has to be fixing Mellie. Fitz can't leave his wife while she's still going through a mental meltdown. She has to be at the top of her game again.

As Olivia was writing down the first step of the plan, a dangerous thought reached her mind. How did Annika find the article? She never seemed much interested in foregin countries. Why would she go through american news? Something was a little off.

_The Day Josiah Was Born_

_They just kept talking. Olivia wanted to sleep, but they were still sitting by her bedside, talking about some meaningless contracts and rules to be followed. Every time she was on a brink of a breakdown, Olivia reminded herself she was doing this for Josiah. He will be happier somewhere far away from her and Fitz. Somewhere where nobody can hurt him._

_She was sure Annika and Matthias were nice people and they'll take care of Josiah. _

_"Sign these, Sonya, and we'll go. Everything will be over and you can go home." Annika handed her the documents and a pen. _

_Olivia was tired. She gave birth a couple of hours ago. All she wanted to was sleep. Or to hold her baby, but that wasn't an option. She took the pen in her hand and signed, with her fake name, everywhere Annika and Matthias wanted her to. _

_"Thank you. I pulled some strings and we will be able to take Josiah home in the morning," Annika said. _

_Olivia was not sure if she was trying to hurt her even more. She nodded, reminding herself for whom she's been doing this. It's for Josiah. So he can have a better life._

_Annika put her hand on the top of Olivia's, motionlessly laying at the side of her body. "We have a couple of conditions you'll have to obey for us to stay silent."_

_Olivia sighed. She gave them her baby. What else do they want?!_

_"First, you will never see him. Second, you can't contact him or us in any way. His name will stay the one you gave him. You can get the original birth certificate with your name on it, it's in your nightstand." Both Annika and Matthias stood up. "Respect the conditions, we'll remain silent. Cross them and we'll go public." Matthias opened the door for Annika and she walked through them. Before she disappeared in the corridor, she gave her one last look. "Goodbye, Sonya."_

_The door closed behind them and Olivia shut her eyes. The last thing she thought about before she fell asleep was Josiah. Her brain was replaying that short memory of him in the delivery room like a movie on a loop. _

Present

Realization hit Olivia like a slamming door. She quickly gathered all her things, put on some decent clothes and while she was running out of the door of her building, heading to the White House, she was already dialing Fitz.

Annika and Matthias weren't Annika and Matthias. Her baby was not in good hands. She was mentally kicking herself for not realizing that sooner. Somebody hired them. And now that somebody had her and Fitz on a leash. Somebody here in DC knew everything and was just waiting for the right time to use Josiah against them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this chapter is more about what happened in Austria, but the next one will be from DC again:) And thank you all for reading and reviewing the story, you're awesome and I'm glad you like the story:) Please, leave a review now too:)**


	4. The One With The Puzzle Pieces

"Mr. President?"

He was already waiting for her when she came to the Oval Office. She called him on her way that she needs to talk to him as soon as possible.

"Hello, Olivia," he said after she closed the door behind her. "What's the matter?"

She took a deep breath. He life has been hell since she found out she's pregnant and now all the fragile construction it was based on was about to collapse.

After she sat down on the couch, Fitz raised his eyebrows, but sat down next to her.

Olivia was trying as hard as she could to remain confident. "Fitz, I have to tell you something. Please, don't interrupt. Listen. You really need to know this."

He nodded and put his hand on Olivia's knee, wondering what could possibly be the thing she wanted to tell him about. Maybe she was finally ready to tell him where she's been?

Olivia struggled to find the right way to start for a while. She put her hand on top of Fitz's. Neither of them no longer cared about the cameras. "I was pregnant. The reason I left.. I was pregnant."

Fitz's lips parted in shock. Olivia just turned his life upside down. He wanted to ask a million questions, but the only thing she asked him to do was to stay quiet and listen. So he did.

"I found out I was pregnant two weeks before Jerry died. I had thought of a plan to follow." She chuckled in sarcasm. "I though it was foolproof. I was going to get involved with Jake and say the baby's his. But then your son died and it wasn't just a matter of a coverup anymore. I couldn't stay here, so I took off. I went to Austria. I lived in a small town in the Alps during my entire pregnancy. The nature was sweet, I liked it there. There's just one thing wrong about that place. During my stay, I made a friend, or at least I thought that she was a friend, Annika Plaschke. I doubt that's her real name. Anyway, she found out about us. An article about you and your wrecked psychical condition came out and there was a speculation included, if my departure had anything to do with it. Annika put the puzzle pieces together and proudly presented her thoughts to me. I asked her what she wants to stay quiet. She wanted the baby. She was my friend at the time and I knew she couldn't have a baby on her own. She and her husband, Matthias, have already adopted a six year old, Anja, I think. I was going to give up the baby for adoption one way or another and this was a win-win, depends on the way you look at it. I could've helped a friend, there was a possibility of knowing how was the baby doing and it would shut Annika up. I was gravely mistaken."

With every word Olivia said, Fitz was getting more and more lost. His hand was still on her knee, gripping it tightly.

"After the baby was born, I.. I didn't even get to see him." Olivia blinked away the tears that filled her eyes. Then she smiled softly. "Actually, before the nurse carried the baby out of the delivery room.. I saw a glimpse of him. He looked like the cutest little baby I've ever seen. Annika and Matthias rushed through the adoption documents and I had to sign everything merely hours after I gave birth. I signed with my fake name, so if anyone searches for anything involving Olivia Pope, they won't find the documents. The next day I was discharged. I went to my house and tried to go on with my life. I was trying for quite some time, but I couldn't do it. So I came back here. And yesterday when I was working on something, I realized.. Fitz, somebody hired Annika and Matthias. Somebody has my baby, he's not in good hands. We have to find him and do it fast, until someone else does." Olivia was looking at Fitz, despair in her eyes. When he didn't speak, she encouraged him, "The story's over. It's your turn to talk." She was not sure what reaction to expect from him.

Fitz stood up and walked away from the couch to his desk. Then he turned around and started yelling. "You and your genius foolproof plans! You think you are the best in the whole wide world, but take a while and look at yourself! What the hell did you do, Olivia?! Does your ignorance really have no limits?! Did you ever stop for a moment and think about me? That I might should get a say about our baby's destiny?! Our baby! Not yours, our! It's our son and you took him away from me!"

Olivia got up from the couch and walked over to Fitz, enraged by his words."I sacrificed everything for you! Josiah is my baby! I did everything I could at the time to make sure he'll be doing good! I couldn't do anything more, I had no contacts and no one to trust! I did everything in my power to hide him from the public eyes! Do you honestly think I wanted that? I love him with every fiber in my body! I love my son more than anything and anyone in this world!"

Just when Fitz was getting ready to start screaming his head off again, there was a shy knock on the door and Cyrus entered the room. "Ms. Pope, Mr. President, are you aware the whole wing can hear you yelling at each other?"

Both Olivia and Fitz turned to Cyrus. "Close the door, Cyrus!" They called out in unison.

When they were alone again, Olivia walked closer to Fitz, trying to keep her voice down. "The time I spent in Austria were the worst months of my life. I was at the lowest point, at the absolute bottom. I was all alone. I tried to do what I thought was the best for us. And now I need help fixing what I did wrong. I'm asking you, because you ought to know. We need to find out who's behind Annika and Matthias, because I'm one hundred percent sure somebody hired them. We need to track them down so we, eventually, get Josiah back and give him to some real family who will really take a good care of him."

"Why didn't you tell me? About your pregnancy?" Fitz asked, no longer yelling.

Olivia smiled, asking herself the same question. Why didn't she? "It would turn your life upside down. You would want to turn your life upside down."

Fitz ran his hand through his hair. "Has it ever occurred to you that something like that is exactly what I want?"

Olivia was thunderstruck by his words. "I can't let that happen. We have to track down Josiah."

"Josiah, huh? What a cute name." Fitz looked at Olivia. She seemed strong, but he knew her. Acting like this was her defense mechanism. Her mask. So, though he was still angry and had tons of unanswered questions, he went to hug her tight. She buried her face into his chest and he suddenly saw she was broken beyond his wildest nightmares. She held on to him as firmly as she could. He was stroking her hair. "You're staying in the White House tonight, Liv. We have puzzle pieces to put together."

It was already dark outside when the secret service arrived with some of Olivia's things from her apartment she asked them to bring to the White House. She way staying in one of the empty bedrooms.

While she was unpacking her laptop and plugging in the charger, Fitz entered the room. "Liv? I brought you some orange juice."

Olivia smirked. What a nice excuse to come to her room.. "Thanks. What did you tell Mellie?"

Fitz sat down on the bed next to Olivia and placed the glass on the nightstand. "We don't sleep in one bed anymore anyway. Not since Jerry died. I, actually, sleep here. But I'm going to do you a favor and leave you this room for the night. It has the most gorgeous view." He looked at her laptop screen. "What's that? The file called 'the plan'?"

"I call it the Fitz-plan. It's the plan, Fitz. Our plan," Olivia explained to him, sipping the juice and then placing the glass back on the nightstand.

Fitz looked at Olivia. He took the laptop from her and he kissed her passionately. Suddenly his hands were all over her, caressing every inch of her skin.

Olivia broke the kiss. "Fitz.. We are in the White House. We can't."

"We can," he said, his voice sounding hoarse. Before she could say more, he shut her up with another kiss.

This time, Olivia gave up. With the kind of performation they did that afternoon, the whole White House probably knew something's not alright. What was right anyway? She let herself fall apart under his touch.

Her clothes ended up on the floor and his followed quickly. Their heavy breathing was filling the room, but they didn't care about anyone walking in on them. After so much time spent apart, making love again felt like coming home.

"I love you," Fitz whispered while kissing his way down her body all the way to her navel. "I love you so much, Livvie."

Olivia's hand was in his hair. "I love you too."

Fitz kissed Olivia again, holding her body tightly, like she was the only one who could save him from drowning. They were drawn to each other like magnet and steel. Not breaking the kiss for even a split second, he thrust into her.

A sudden sensation rushed through Olivia's body. She was silently praising Fitz's body for fitting so perfectly with hers. She knew for sure she will never love someone the way she loved Fitz. He was the love of her life, no matter how wrong and twisted that was.

When Fitz collapsed on top of her, completely spent, and the room fell into silence again, she planted a kiss in the crook of his neck. "I missed you."

Fitz was resting his head on her chest and nuzzling her skin. "Missed you more, Liv."

They really did put the puzzle pieces together in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise I will practice writing sex scenes and next time it'll be a lot lot lot better. Thanks for reading and all of your reviews to the previous chapters. Could you please leave a review this time as well? It keeps me motivated!:)**


	5. The One Where They Can't Go Back

The first thing he saw in the morning was her. She was laying on his chest, still asleep. He couldn't imagine a better morning than waking up to her, even after all that's happened.

Fitz couldn't believe this was happening. It was like his dream came true. He shifted a bit and pressed Olivia tighter to his chest, kissing her temple, breathing in her scent. He couldn't remember if he locked the door, but he didn't care at all. She was there. With him. That was all that mattered. As long as she was in his arms, there were no problems in the world.

Olivia stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and locked her gaze on Fitz, smiling softly. She tried to roll out of his arms, but he didn't let her, so she lifted herself up a bit and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Good morning."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Good morning, Livvie."

She kissed him again and then laid back down on his chest. Neither of them felt the urge to talk. They were enjoying each others' presence in silence, but not the uncomfortable one, the awkward one. This was that kind of silence that was shared. No words were needed.

Fitz was stroking her hair with one hand and holding her close with the other. As they were just laying there, for the first time in so long, he realized she was his everything. Without her, his life would've been a disaster. She was everything to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She sat up on the bed, the covers sliding down to her waist. "I love you too."

He looked at her. She wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair were a mess and she still looked sleepy. She couldn't appear more beautiful to him. He reached out to put an arm around her waist and draw her back to him. She fell back on his chest with soft laughter. "Fitz, maybe we should get going. We have a plan." They stayed up until three am, thinking about what they should do. Before Olivia fell asleep in the middle of writing a sentence, in Fitz's arms, with her laptop still on her knees, they figured out quite a good plan. And they needed to start.

"Let's stay, just a moment." Fitz sat up, holding Olivia steady in his embrace, nuzzling her neck. "I love you."

She tried to gently push him away. "Fitz. I love you too. And in order to.. To really be together, we need to start with the plan."

Fitz looked her in the eyes and, after a moment of hesitation, nodded. He released her out of his arms and she got up from the bed in search of her clothes. She found the bag secret service brought her in one of the armchairs in the room. Fitz's clean clothes was folded on the nightstand. He reached out for it and pulled on his black boxers. Then he slowly walked behind Olivia and hugged her from behind. He couldn't get enough of her.

"I love you," he whispered, for the thousandth time in the last 24 hours.

Olivia turned around to face him and, without a warning, kissed him deeply. Fitz's hands cupped her butt and he lifted her off of the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing to kiss him.

Few minutes passed and Fitz slowly let her go back on her own feet. She planted one last kiss on his cheek and picked up her blouse off of the floor. "I'll go to the office and find out as much as I can about the adoption documents. And you will talk to Mellie." All of the buttons were in their places and Olivia walked over to the bed to get her purse. "Give me a call when you're done." She smiled and opened the door out of the room. "Bye, Fitz."

He watched her close the door and leave. When she was gone, he started to get dressed again. He had a talk to get through.

After almost an hour spent looking for her, Fitz found Mellie in the master bedroom. She was getting ready for some kind of a meeting.

"Mellie?"

She turned around, nervous look in her eyes. "Fitz."

He tried to lighten up the mood with a small talk while walking closer to her. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with a couple of feminist groups. Another hours of discussing something that will never be real," she sighed. "Did you need anything?"

"Mellie, I came here to tell you I'll be asking for a divorce." Fitz decided it's better to drop the bomb right away. "I will sign the papers at my lawyer and have them brought to you as soon as my signature is on them."

Mellie's eyes widened in shock. She sat down on the bed.

"We'll make a statement we grew apart because of Jerry's death. The people will be supportive." He sat down next to her. "I will always support you and your career and I won't ever say a bad word about you, Mellie. I hope the divorce will go in peace."

Mellie looked him in the eyes. Then, without saying anything, she stood up and walked out of the room.

Fitz exhaled sharply. He expected yelling and curse words. He took his phone out of his suit's inner pocket and dialed Olivia's number. She picked up right away. "Hi," he said.

"Hi. How did it go?"

"I told her everything I was supposed to. She didn't say anything and left the room. How did you do?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"We found out as much as we could on such short notice. Some of the stuff is pretty damn stunning. Anyway, Huck and Quinn are still digging and the two of us need to get on a plane to Austria as soon as possible. They will keep us updated."

"Okay," Fitz stood up from the bed. "I'll arrange a plane. Can you be here in an hour?"

"I can. And Fitz.. Go talk to Mellie before we leave. Both you and I need to know how is she going to cope with the divorce. We'll be out of the country for god knows how long."

"I'll talk to her. Meet me in the Oval in an hour, Liv. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as the call ended, Fitz ran out of the room after Mellie. He had an hour. He thought it won't be enough, so he was surprised when he found her sitting on the floor in the hallway right out of the bedroom. She was looking at the closed nursery door.

When Mellie noticed him, she stretched out her hand in a silent request for help.

He took her hand and helped her get back up on her feet.

"Look, Fitz.. I will go through with the divorce without any trouble." She gently touched his chest with her hand. "We can't stay together. We are broken. I need to move on with my life. And you.. Judging by the phone call that just ended and your last night's visitor, you need to move on too." She took a step back from him. "We can't keep forcing ourselves. I'll sign the papers."

Fitz was frozen on the spot. Mellie knew about last night. And if she knew, how many other people did too? "Thank you." He didn't know what else to say.

"Think of it as the last favor to my husband." Mellie tried to force a smile on her face. "I have a meeting to go to, Fitz." She didn't wait for him to say goodbye. She just left.

The plane was just about to take off. They were sitting next to each other, Fitz in the seat by the window. He was holding Olivia's hand without any attempt to hide his love for her. "When are you going to tell me about what you found out? You said as soon as we get on the plane."

"I was just about to start, Fitz," Olivia said, smiling. Her smile faded in the process of getting her handwritten notes out of her purse. "So.. We got copies of the documents, the ones I signed after I gave birth, off the hospital's backup servers. Quinn found out everything she could about so called Matthias and Annika Plaschke. Now it's confirmed they don't exist. Huck did everything in his powers to use every piece of information we were able to get out of the documents and he found out that the documents are sort of bridged to another ones, regarding the same people, but with different names. We assume this time the names are not fake. The documents regard Christian Tyler Snow and Jenn Vivianne Snow. According to the listed adress, they live in Vienna. That's all we were able to get in an hour and half. Quinn and Huck are still on it. I'm sure that by the time we land in Vienna, they will have more information for us."

Fitz squeezed her hand. "Liv. What are you planning to do in Vienna? Just show up at their doorstep?"

She grinned mischievously. "That's exactly what I had in mind. We have the moment of surprise, Fitz. They are not expecting us. The documents with the names that are not fake were created not even a week ago. Whoever is behind this all probably doesn't think we are going to fight back after... all this time has passed since the baby was born."

"May I ask about one more thing?" She nodded. "Do you have any idea what are we going to do with the baby? I mean, he obviously won't stay with them and I don't like the idea of giving him up for an adoption, again."

She was looking at her hand Fitz was holding. "I don't know. Do you?"

Fitz shrugged. "We may as well keep him. I mean, we are going to be a headline one way or another, Olivia."

"We are going to be a headline only if anything goes wrong. The plan is thorough." Olivia's voice was overflowing with doubt.

"Chances are." They were already in the air, so their safety belts were undone. Fitz smiled and, kissing her on the temple, pulled Olivia on his lap. "The flight is long. Do you want to take a nap? You hardly slept tonight, Livvie."

She curled up in his arms. She had already kicked off her high heels before and took off her coat, so she was perfectly comfortable. "It was the best night in my life so far."

Some people would call the position they were in extremely uncomfortable. Yet Fitz and Olivia couldn't imagine a better one. He was resting his head against a pillow he put between him and the airplane's side and his arms were wrapped closely around the love of his life. She was snuggled up against his chest. They were asleep in no time, they couldn't care less about the world around them. It just kept spinning around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked the chapter. And thank you all so much for the reviews! Just so you know, if you ask anything in your review, I always try to include the answer to your question in the next chapter. I read every review:) So, if you liked this chapter, please, leave me a review****:) And if you want to, check out my instagram, weloveolitz**


	6. The One With Josiah

Fitz was looking out of the window while the pilot announced they were landing. He looked at Olivia, peacefully sleeping on his lap. His arms and legs felt sore from holding her in place for hours, but he didn't care. She needed every minute of sleep she could get. They had tough work to do.

The plane landed without any trouble. Olivia was still asleep, even through all the noise that was part of landing. Soon after the plane stopped moving, one of Fitz's agents came to their seat. "Sir? We are ready to get going."

"She's asleep." He wasn't going anywhere.

"I understand," the agent said. "We can move to the hotel Miss Pope arranged. She will be more comfortable there."

"No one is going anywhere until she wakes up, Daniel. Nobody leaves this plane until I say so. We're waiting." Fitz hugged Olivia tighter, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm awake." Her voice sounded sleepy. She got barely any sleep the night before and the way she slept for the past couple of hours wasn't much comfortable. Plus, her dreams weren't exactly the sweetest. "We can go."

"Okay," Fitz nodded, smiling. "We can go."

They collected all their trinkets, the secret service was taking care of their luggage, and made their way to the plane's door. On the way, Olivia reminded Fitz, "We're here undercover. Nobody knows about you, yet, so we have to get rid of the secret service. It may not be the smartest move, but we have to take the risk. We can't show up at their door with four agents behind our back."

"Understood. We'll send them to the hotel with our bags and we can go take care of our scheduled visit," Fitz suggested. "If the plan will work, we'll be back in an hour without any problem." He put his arm around her waist while walking. "Just one more thing. You said we're undercover, Liv. How are we gonna get a cab without anyone noticing us?"

"It's taken care of. We're going to walk through the inner section of the airport and there will be a cab waiting for us right outside. Like I said earlier, the plan is thorough." Olivia put her arm around Fitz's waist too.

"You're saying that the plan is thorough, but when I asked you what are we going to do with the baby, you didn't answer," Fitz pointed out while getting off the plane and walking through the door into the airport building.

Olivia sighed. She didn't want to think about it. For the past two months and something, she's been doing her best not to think about the baby. "I didn't answer because I don't know, Fitz."

The secret service agents were opening doors for them as they were walking. "We can't just take Josiah away from them without actually knowing what we're gonna do, Olivia."

A cold wind blew across their faces as they walked through the last door outside. "Just as we can't just bring him to Washington!"

Fitz stopped in front of the cab to talk to his agents. When he came back to Olivia, he opened the cab's door for her and said, "It's handled. I had to threaten them I'll fire them right here. But they agreed. If we're not in the hotel in twenty four hours, they're blowing the cover."

After Fitz sat down next to her and the driver started the engine, Olivia started talking again. "I'd love to keep him, Fitz. I'd love to. But there's no way we can do that."

Fitz gripped her knee with his right hand. "We can do anything we want."

Thirty minutes later, the cab pulled over at a cozy looking light yellow house. Olivia looked at it, thinking this was the kind of house happy families lived in. This was the kind of house with huge garden with toys scattered all over it. This wasn't a house that would belong to blackmailers.

Fitz got out of the cab first to open the door for her. The cab was gone in a matter of seconds. Fitz took her hand and led her to the front door. They just stood in front of them for a while. Then Olivia decided on ripping the bandage off quickly and rang the bell. They heard a woman's voice call out, "Coming!"

"Remember the plan," Olivia whispered to Fitz second before the front door opened. She immediately recognized Annika. Or Jenn. And she was holding a baby in her arms. Josiah.

"Oh," Jenn lost her words. "Good evening."

Fitz stepped into the house, dragging Olivia by the hand behind him. She was too stunned to think. The sight of Josiah was overwhelming. "Good evening indeed, Mrs Snow," Fitz said. He noticed the baby too. The moment was deeply engraved in his memory, the first time he saw his son. His first baby with Olivia Pope.

Olivia couldn't get her eyes off Josiah in Jenn's arms. She's completely forgotten about their plan by then. He was in his jammies, looking just like the cutest baby she's ever seen. He reminded her of Fitz a lot.

Jenn closed the door behind them. "Olivia. Why are you here?"

Olivia let go of Fitz's hand and walked towards Jenn. "Give him to me." She was desperate to hold him. Nothing else mattered. She wanted to hold her son.

"Why should I give you my baby?" Jenn pressed Josiah tighter to his chest. "Christian! Could you please come down here?"

Fitz walked behind Olivia and put his hands on her shoulders. "Livvie.. Keep it together, okay? You will be able to hold him whenever you want, just remember the plan. We can do this, Liv."

Christian came downstairs with a baby towel thrown over his shoulder. Clearly it was Josiah's bath time. "What is happening here?"

Fitz took the lead. "Adoption of the baby in your wife's arms is not legal. Many documents are missing, the birth certificate you obtained at first was regarding fake names and the birth mother's rights and wishes have been ignored. I could go on, but I think this is enough. Unless you have something to say, we will now proceed with calling the police and reporting the whole event." So far, so good.

Christian grinned, standing by Jenn's side. "You can't report it to the police."

Fitz looked at him with doubt in his eyes. "And why is that?"

"It's obvious, you're the president of the United States." Christian pointed at Olivia. "She's your mistress." He gently stroked Josiah's small body wrapped up in a blanket. "And this is the baby you conceived together. It would crush your political career."

"I don't care. I'm choosing family over career," Fitz said, taking a step towards Christian and Jenn. "Now give the baby to Miss Pope."

Just when Jenn was getting ready to hand Josiah over to Olivia, whose eyes shined with expectation, they all heard a loud noise and four men in suits barged into the room. Olivia and Fitz swiftly turned around.

Christian rolled his eyes and sighed. "Finally." He locked his eyes with Fitz's. "These gentlemen will now escort you out of our house. Thanks million times for your visit. It was a blessing."

Two men took hold of Olivia. She wasn't fighting them. Fitz, who was already being led out, shouted, "Don't touch her!" Everything was happening so fast. There wasn't anything they could do.

Olivia was lethargic. Hurt by being so close to reunite with their son. She was calm while they forced her into their car, she was calm on the way to their destination and she was calm while they locked her and Fitz in a conference room in some dark facility, clearly hidden from the public. All she could see was Josiah. All she wanted was Josiah.

"Olivia!" Fitz was shaking her. "Liv!"

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Fitz. This was a bad idea."

He took both her hands in his, ignoring the situation they were in. She needed him, just as he needed her. "He's beautiful, Liv." They couldn't do anything about their current situation. They just had to wait it out. Fitz was pretty sure whoever is behind his mess is about to come in any minute. "He's perfect."

"I know," Olivia nodded, looking at their fingers enlaced together. Then she looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Fitz. I screwed up. The plan failed." _Where were they anyway?_

Fitz exhaled sharply. "It's okay, Liv. You wanted our baby back. I wanted him back too. It's okay." Maybe the secret service will find them. Maybe they'll get out soon. Maybe they will be able to resume the plan. _Maybe.._

Olivia was formulating her next sentence when the only door out of the room opened. Two men in suits walked in. Olivia and Fitz recognized both. One of them was an agent who brought them here.

The other one was Rowan. "Hello, Olivia. Good evening, Mr President."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Dad?"

Fitz frowned, squeezing Olivia's hand tighter. He should've known. They both should've known. Now there was nothing left to do. He quickly realized something terrible was about to happen. A strange feeling emerged in him. Helplessness. He needed to at least get Olivia out of here, but he saw no way how to do that. When there's nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire. "Let Olivia go. Keep me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Plot twists. The next chapter, plot twists will be all over the place. Put your thoughts in a review, please:) Thank you in advance:)**


	7. The One Where All Hope Is Lost

Rowan put his hand on Olivia's shoulder, gently leading her towards one of the chairs surrounding the table in the room. "I suggest we sit down."

Olivia looked at him in disbelief, shaking his hand off her shoulder. "What the hell have you done?!" Her plan was crashing down, and they didn't even get a chance to get through the first third of it. She was mentally kicking herself for not suspecting Rowan sooner.

"Olivia, baby, you want to sit down for the conversation we're about to have." He, naturally, ignored her question and sat down on one of the chairs.

Fitz walked over to the table and leaned on it. "Speak." He was fed up with this. He wanted to know what was happening as soon as possible. They came to Vienna to start the plan to get Josiah back. And all they got was a couple of minutes with him. They didn't get to touch him.. Fitz certainly didn't imagine seeing his first baby with Olivia for the first time like this. And Olivia.. He looked at her. She was just standing there with dead eyes and no desire to fight. That was not his Olivia. He had to remind himself she was a mother first since the day Josiah was born. A mother who has never touched her child. Never held him.

"Your plan has failed before it could start, Olivia," Rowan pointed out the obvious fact. "It was designed to fail." Olivia was standing by Fitz's side. "I designed it to fail. You always seem to forget I have power you can't possibly imagine." He smiled. "I'm the person behind Jenn and Christian. I'm the person who took your baby."

Fitz looked at him, fire in his eyes. "How could you do this to her? She's your daughter." One quick glance at Olivia told him enough. She wasn't going to talk anytime soon. "You destroyed her."

Rowan waved his hand. "For that I'm sorry. That is a side effect. I didn't mean to destroy Olivia." He looked in Fitz's eyes. "I meant to destroy you."

Fitz frowned, not understanding a single thing Rowan was saying. "Why are we here?"

"It's quite simple, Mr. President. Christian called us when you got to their house, just like he was instructed to do. My agents didn't have any trouble getting rid of your secret service. Now there are four dead bodies hidden in a car next to Jenn and Christian's house." Fitz sighed. They were following them even after he instructed them not to. Now they were dead. And their backup plan died with them. "Element of surprise really is a charm. It did work for me, but not for you. What did you think? That you can beat me? After all this time, you should know I'm always one step ahead." Rowan stopped talking for a couple of seconds. "I knew that the moment you will tell him about the baby, Olivia, you will come running to Vienna. The baby is just a bait. And here you are, just like I predicted. Just like I planned. And now we can get to the second part of the plan. Does either of you two have any idea what will happen next?"

Olivia was struggling to pay attention. All she could concentrate on was the empty space in her heart that could not be filled. A missing piece of her heart.

Fitz, on the other hand, was eager to find out what was the point of all this. He didn't think Rowan will let them go easily, if at all. Everything crashed down. No backup plan, no chance to get out.

"Now we get to the fun part. Not so much for you though." Rowan reached for Olivia's hand resting on the table, but she quickly recoiled. "Jenn, Christian and the baby will be moved to a new location without any track left behind. I guess you're not surprised. You, Olivia.. I will hide you someplace nice, so you can spend the rest of your life there."

Olivia's empty look was replaced by one showing pure panic. She tried to lock her her eyes with Fitz's, but his eyes were fixed on Rowan. This was big. Bigger than Josiah. Bigger than Olivia and Fitz.

"And you, Mr. President.. Tomorrow morning, every newspaper in the world will run your story. How you were poisoned by a venom in your drink and the caused damage was lethal. How your mistress found you dead and broke down under the pressure. Your murderer unknown. The entire country will mourn your death, Mr. President. And in their weakness I will find my power." He said every world slowly and carefully, like he was afraid Olivia and Fitz could misunderstand.

Fitz and Olivia exchanged a look of pure dread. All their hope was slipping through their fingers. Olivia locked her gaze on Rowan. "You can't do this. There's no way you can do this."

Rowan stood up from the chair, walking over to Olivia. "Oh, Olivia. I can do whatever I want." He continued in his track to the only door out of the room. "I'll give you an hour to say goodbye. I'm not a monster." This being his last words, he left the room.

Olivia turned around to look at Fitz, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes. "Is he serious?"

Fitz sighed. "I'm afraid he is." They were afraid something like this will happen when they were discussing the plan. Olivia came up with delaying the secret service by telling them to stay away completely. She was sure it will give them some time to spare and either they will be safely inside the house going on with the plan when Fitz's agents come, or the secret service will catch up late enough to see them being dragged away. It couldn't go more wrong. They came too soon.

"Oh my god, Fitz.." Olivia exhaled, getting past the few steps distance between them in a matter of seconds. She wrapped his arms around him, bringing her lips closer to his ear. "I have a tracking device in me," she whispered so quietly he barely heard her. "We have a backup plan."

A little light of hope lit up inside him. It wasn't much, but at least they had something. Something to hold on to. But if there was anyone coming to get them, they had an hour. Fitz embraced her tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

As the minutes were passing by, Fitz couldn't help thinking about their baby. Their sweet, little baby boy. He could be dead in an hour and he never got to hold his precious boy. He will never see his kids again.. That thought was killing him. Olivia was silently sobbing into his shirt, still holding onto him.

She was blaming herself. For the stupid plan, for not telling Fitz when she found out she was pregnant, for going to Austria, for everything. She knew there was a chance someone will find them in time. But that wasn't likely.. She refused to believe Rowan will go through with his plan. She refused to give up and say goodbye.

But all her determination was sent crashing down by the two words Fitz whispered in her ear. "Be brave."

"If you're dead, how am I supposed to.." She wasn't sure where her sentence was going. Before she could figure that out, she started choking on her tears and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "How am I supposed to be brave?"

Fitz pulled her away so he could kiss her forehead. "You're Olivia Pope. You can do it." He woefully smiled against her forehead. "I love you."

She looked in his sad eyes filled with regret. "I love you more." She was losing everything she held dear. Josiah and Fitz. They were her whole world. She was desperately wishing she had done things differently. The wouldn't be here if she's made different choices. They could be in Vermont.

They lost a track of time in each other's arms, so the surprise when two agents barged into the room was mutual. Olivia noticed him and clung onto Fitz even tighter. One of the agents walked over to them and tried to separate Olivia from him.

She was trying not to give up so easily. But she wasn't strong enough. The agent held her in place and forced her to watch Fitz being dragged away. He tried to fight to buy them some time, still not losing hope in a rescue. A couple of seconds before being forced through the door, his eyes met with Olivia's, and in that look was all the love and passion of the world. Merely a second after, the door shut closed.

Olivia continued to fight the agent holding her, but in the back of her mind she knew it was pointless. "Let me go! Let me-" She stopped in the midst of the sentence.

Because of the two gunshots she heard. The two gunshots that brought up an old flashback. A single tear found it's way down her cheek.

She gathered all the strength she had left for a last attempt to get out of the agent's hold. She succeeded and won a few seconds to spare. She used them for a race to the door. With her hand on the door handle and the agent a couple of feet behind her, last thought to run through her mind before she opened the door was how come she was still breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I said once that there's a reason and a background to everything in this story. Nothing sseems just the way it is the first time it's mentioned (just like Olitz getting rid of the ss, there was a point to that) :) But feel free to express your feelings in your review, or you can discuss the fanfiction with me on my instagram account, weloveolitz**


	8. The One With Jane And Nico

She found herself staring at a barrel of a gun. Ironically, the man holding it had a wide smile on his face, standing over three dead bodies. He put the gun down. "Hi, hun," he greeted Olivia. As soon as the agent who was holding her before ran out of the room, he shot him without a second of hesitation.

Olivia was standing there in shock, unable to process what was happening. Where was Fitz? Was this odd man on their side?

The man stepped towards her, sticking the gun under his belt. "I'm Nico, a friend of Huck's. The one your significant other was supposed to call from the house of the folks in possession of your kid. But whatever, we can go from here. Works the same for me." He took Olivia by the elbow, leading her around the dead bodies to the exit.

Olivia was struck by the sudden change of their situation. Nico gave her no word on Fitz. She understood nothing. While walking past the corpses covered in blood, she gasped in shock. One of the bodies on the floor was her father's. Nico was dragging her away from the scene, popping a gum in his mouth. He noticed her attention was focused on something else than escaping. "What, Olive?"

"That's my father you killed." Her eyes still fixed on Rowan's body, slowly disappearing from her sight, she continued walking.

"You mean the father that's the reason you're here in the first place? Yeah, I don't regret it, Olive." Nico opened the door to another corridor for her and pushed her through. "And come on, we have to get out. This place is huge and I'm not sure we got everyone."

"We?" Olivia had no idea how Nico knew in what direction they were heading. To her, every new corridor looked just like the previous one. She felt confused like never before.

"Me and my little sister Jane. She's in the car waiting for us. This plan of yours got pretty screwed up, I'd say. We should get right back on track." He popped his gum, opening the last door out. "Huck will be happy we got you alive."

She could barely take a look at the outside before Nico opened the door to the car standing right in front of them and forced her in. Suddenly, she found herself sitting next to Fitz.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her without saying a word. They got lost in each other, their kiss expressing all the feelings of loss, regret, guilt and finally, relief, they've been feeling in the past couple of hours. He could never thank her enough for letting Huck put a tracking device in her. She saved them.

A decent cough from the car's front seats made them break the kiss. Nico was smiling at them from the passenger seat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd like to know what's going on."

Olivia discreetly enlaced her fingers with Fitz's and nodded at Nico while his company started the car and they got on move. After she's met so many of them, she still hasn't had gotten used to superspies being so weird. Nico with his bubble gum and not exactly common vocabulary was a case in point.

"Like I said, we are friends of Huck's. We were supposed to meet a couple of hours ago, but it's fine. We didn't know Rowan had a safehouse here, so the more we know.. We've been trying to take him down for over five years. He always disappeared without a clue. Now that he's dead, almost nothing changes. The man himself may be dead, but his way of thinking will be carried on by the people who were the closest to him. We all have to watch out for any sign of danger that may occur. Sleep with one eye open." Nico broke the eye contact with them and looked at his company in the driver's seat. "And this is my little sister Jane."

How he was able to go from serious conversation to introducing someone as his 'little sister' was a mystery for Olivia. "Pleasure to meet you. But I believe I have some more questions. First, how did you find us? And second, what's gonna happen next?" She felt lost and without any constant in her life. Even though he was a monster, before anything he was her father. She was glad they got out of the facility alive, but who knows how dangerous his allies may be? He held back, at least a little, because she was his daughter. Now they couldn't be sure about anything. But both of them were alive. They wouldn't be if he wasn't dead now. She tried to see it as if she's exchanged his life for Fitz's. And she was fine with that.

"Actually, I'm not his little sister. I have no idea why he calls me that. Anyway, nice to meet you both, although I'd rather meet you under better circumstances." Jane's voice sounded calm for a person who had just shot about ten people and now was driving away with POTUS and his mistress. "To answer your questions, we were tracking you since the second you landed in Vienna. Huck was concerned about your safety, so he asked us to follow you rather than wait until you call us to help you with the kid. And we would've saved you from Rowan earlier if we had any idea that building was his safehouse. We know every dark alley here in Vienna, but the fact he was staying there, right under our noses, was a surprise to us. Good we don't have to be concerned about him any longer, though I'm sorry for your loss."

"No need to be." She didn't regret anything. He took everything from her, disguising it as father's love. It was better this way.

"So we quickly found out as much as we could about the building, the number of armed people inside and based on our estimations we composed a plan. The magic was mostly in that it was just me and Nico. We moved quietly and quickly, but we had to kill everyone who saw us. When we made our way to the core of the building, we saw the president being aimed at with a gun, so I promptly shot the attacker, quick and clean. Well, your father and the second agent were there too, so they had to go. I took the president our of the building and Nico's task was to find you, which he obviously did, Olivia. So now you're here. Your other question was what's going to happen next. Well, we're going to resume the plan. Jenn and Christian were supposed to be picked up by one of Rowan's agents, but he's now laying on the floor dead in the safehouse, which is what they don't know. Thus Nico is going to go in and pretend he's one of Rowan's people and he's going to convince them to get in our car, although I highly doubt it will take much convincing for brats like Jenn and Christian if you offer them good place to live at and endless flow of money. They're obviously not getting any money, let alone good place to live at. We're keeping them at our headquarters until you two decide what you want to do with them." Jane pulled over at a supermarket's parking lot.

Nico looked at Olivia and Fitz, popping his gum. "One more thing. We pulled some strings without ringing any bells, so there are four brand new secret service agents waiting for you in the car parking right next to us. They're going to take you to your hotel, get you in your room through the back. You're going back to Washington the day after tomorrow, we'll still be tracking you until then. And the most important thing, the kid we're about to take away from Jenn and Christian is yours. So.. What's your plan?" Nico asked casually.

Olivia looked at Fitz, her eyes overflowing with fear and rising expectations. She wanted the baby to stay with them, forever. He could see it in her eyes. So his answer to Nico was the one they both wanted, the one they both needed more than anything else in this world. "Bring him to our hotel room. The baby's staying with us."

Nico nodded and popped his gum for the last time before opening the car's window and throwing it out on the parking lot. "Okay. I'll drop by with the baby as soon as I get a chance."

"You should move to the other car now. Do it quickly, however unbelievable it seems, you're still undercover." Jane gave them a barely noticeable smile.

"Okay," Fitz said before opening the car's door. "Thank you for everything."

Olivia dozed off ten minutes after they got to the hotel. Jet lag and the events of the day did their work on her and her exhaustion overpowered her. She didn't even try to fight it.

On the other hand, Fitz couldn't fall asleep. He was watching her chest rising while she was sleeping on her back, resting her head on his shoulder. He was tapping beats on her upper arm, humming melody of a song he heard earlier in Washington. He didn't want to move, just in case he'd wake her up, so he stayed in one position for over two hours. He had plenty to think about. They agreed to take Josiah home without actually thinking it through. Now when they were hidden in Vienna, it was no problem to keep the baby secret. But as soon they land in Washington? The press will explode. He will be forced to leave office, the American people will hate him for cheating on his wife, for having a baby with his mistress. Olivia was so much more than a mistress to him, but they couldn't know that. They didn't know how great they were together, how powerful Fitz felt with her by his side. From their point of view, it will be a betrayal not only to Mellie, but also to them. What does it matter their marriage was dead for over a decade? You can't capture that in a photoshoot. They don't know. And the only way out of this mess was through Mellie. Either he'll destroy Mellie or him and Olivia. There wasn't a harmless way out of this mess. He looked at Liv, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He doubted he'll ever fall asleep without her close to his heart again.

He heard a soft knock on the door. He gently released Olivia out of his arms and got up to open the door. The secret service was outside, so he wasn't afraid there'll be any attack. He opened the door and saw Nico's constantly shining eyes staring back at him. He noticed sleeping Olivia on the bed and kept his voice low. "I have something for you here. Jane's with Jenn and Christian, but she gave me some instructions to tell you." He handed Fitz the baby car seat he was holding. "First, never wake up a sleeping baby, they get cranky and you don't want a cranky baby. So let him sleep, he dozed off in the car on our way here, I suppose you have an hour until he wakes up. Second, here.." He put a diaper bag on the floor next to Fitz. "..you have some basic stuff Jenn has prepared for the trip wherever she though they were going. Jane said there's formula, diapers, some baby toys and extra clothes. Speaking of clothes and toys.." Nico placed the last and biggest thing, huge black suitcase on wheels, next to the diaper bag. "The rest is here. I assume it's the rest of the baby's things." He winked at Fitz. "You have kids, Mr. President. You know how to use those stuff. Just fill your lady in. I'm gonna go now, I have business to do. If you need anything, just call. But not about the baby stuff. Regarding that, you're on your own." With that, Nico waved his hand at him and walked away.

Fitz, amazed, closed the door behind him. He left the baby stuff where Nico put them and walked over to the bed, placing the car seat on it, careful to not to wake up any member of his family. He sat down next to the baby car seat and pushed the canopy back to look at his son. His expression melted in the exact moment he looked at him. Nico was right, he was sleeping. His pink bottom lip was sticking out a bit, wet from saliva. He was dressed in a black baby spring coat, gray sweatpants and his feet were covered in fluffy black socks to protect him from the not so warm weather outside. He was precious.

Fitz had to remind himself of what Nico said. Don't wake up a sleeping baby. All he wanted to do was to just pick him up, hold him close and never let go. But he felt that was Olivia's right first. She's suffered so much just to hold him. He came to a conclusion after a moment. He'll wake her up after Josiah wakes up. Until then, he will look at him. Look at him and engrave this exact moment in his memory. The moment they finally got their baby back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, write your opinion in a review:) I'm really curious about what you think:) **


	9. The One With Mom And Dad

Olivia woke up to the sunset. The sun was going down behind the skyline, leaving the sky shining in a beautiful color. She saw Fitz sitting on the bed, but she could only see his back. She reached out to gently caress his hip. He turned around right away, a big, wide smile on his face.

"What?" Olivia smiled back, stretching. While she was sleeping, Fitz covered her so she wouldn't be cold, dressed only in a white t-shirt and panties.

He took her hand and pulled her into sitting position. She leaned against his shoulder, planting a kiss in the crook of his neck. But Fitz had something else on his mind. "Liv. Something special for us has arrived." He lifted her chin up with his index finger and aimed her look on the baby car seat in front of him.

Gasping for air, Olivia moved closer to the car seat. She couldn't believe it. She picked Josiah up and pressed him close to her chest. Her heart was pounding as she looked at Fitz, tears streaming down her face. "That's our baby," she hiccupped and kissed Josiah on the top of his head. "We have our baby."

A loving feeling was spreading through his being. He hugged Olivia and Josiah, resting his chin on Olivia's shoulder. He doubted he's ever felt this happy in his life. He had Olivia and Josiah close. What else could he want?

Olivia was still crying. She caught Fitz's look and smiled through her tears. "Do you want to hold him?" She let out a quiet laugh. "He has that gorgeous baby smell.. Hold him." She supported the baby's head with her hand and carefully passed him to Fitz.

He was holding him with one hand on his butt and the other on his back. Josiah was dressed only in a white bodysuit with dinosaurs. It was warm in the room, so Fitz took off his coat and sweatpants before. He could feel Josiah softly punching him with his small fists and he smiled. He was holding his first son with Olivia in his arms. They had him back. He was their now.

Olivia interrupted the flow of his thoughts. "I want to take a picture of you two." She seemed unable to control her tears. Her eyes were on their own. "Do we have a phone or something?" Rowan took their phones when he locked them in the conference room.

"We do," Fitz whispered against Josiah's cheek. "In the diaper bag. Nico brought our phones back along with Jo."

"Jo? I like that," Olivia mumbled, walking to the armchair the diaper bag was on. She looked at it. It was green with ladybugs on it. "But I don't like this.. We have to get our baby new things. I don't want anything they bought for him from Rowan's money." She dug through the bag for a moment. When she had her phone in her hand, she joined Fitz back on the bed. "Okay. Smile." He smiled and Josiah was patting Fitz's face with his chubby baby hand. Olivia sat back down next to Fitz and showed him the picture she took.

"We're cute," Fitz stated and Olivia laughed. He put Josiah down on the bed so they both could watch him. "He's perfect inside and out. Cute as a button." Josiah was giggling and moving his arms and legs.

Olivia was stroking the baby's tummy. "He looks a lot like you. He's.. All grown up." She glanced at Fitz, her eyes filling with tears again. "We missed so much, Fitz. He's almost three months old and this is the first time we held him. We are strangers to him." She was beginning to cry again.

Fitz pulled her in his embrace. She buried her face into his shirt, soaking it with tears. "He's our baby, Livvie. We are not strangers." He wanted Olivia to understand how much was about to change. He's already asked for a divorce. And he wanted to go public, introduce her and Josiah as his family, no matter at what cost. "He's not gonna remember any of this fuss."

She looked up at Fitz. "I'll remember it. I'm his mother, he's three moths old and this is the first time I ever held him! Who knows how many people held him before me."

"You're his mom, Olivia. You and I, we love him the most. That's all that matters. We love him the most." Although she released herself out of his embrace, he still continued to hold her hand. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes were glued oh Josiah, who was smiling with open mouth. He was squeezing one of her fingers with his tiny hand.

"I want to go public. I want America to know our story. I want to stop hiding." He made up his mind the second he first got to hold Josiah. He didn't want to hide him. He wanted to go out in the streets with a stroller and show their baby to the world. No more hiding. No more running.

"Fitz.. That's not very wise..You just asked for a divorce. We shouldn't go public right now," Olivia said, still looking at Josiah. She couldn't resist, so she took him in her arms. She planted a kiss on his chubby cheek. She had to admit she didn't want to hide either.

"We can do it. We'll dress up and go out to the streets. It'll be a scandal at first. But America will forgive us, they will forgive anything for a love story like ours, Livvie." A plan was structuring in his head. "We'll do interviews and explain everything that has happened. We'll be private about Josiah, because that will only make them more interested. After my time as a president will be over, we will move to Vermont and have more kids. Josiah needs siblings."

Olivia sighed, holding Josiah tightly. "I.. I think it can work. I mean, we won't be able to hide him in DC anyway. Besides, he's too cute to stay hidden." She softly tickled Josiah's belly. "We have one day left here in Vienna. We can try and go out with him, I'd bet there will be pictures all over the news within seconds. And after we come back to DC, you'll make a statement about the divorce. You'll mention our relationship. I'll call in some favors I have to get us a powerful reporter for an interview, where we'll reveal some parts of our story. Your poll numbers will drop to the ground for some time, but then it'll blow over. We'll reveal one picture of us with Josiah and make everyone coo over his perfection. Hopefully, your divorce with Mellie will go smoothly, but until then, we both have to prepare for an awful lot of hate regarding adultery. I really think there's a way through this, Fitz."

He kissed her cheek, his lips lingering on her soft skin for a little longer than necessary. "There's a way through this. And we'll go for it, Liv. I don't want to hide any longer."

Olivia was cradling Josiah, smiling at him. "I think he's hungry. He's sucking on his thumb and drooling. Fitz, did Nico bring any formula?"

"It's in the diaper bag." Fitz got up from the bed and it only took him a couple of seconds to find the formula.

"We need sterilized water. Can you please call the room service? I think if we give them the formula, they'll be able to make a bottle for Jo."

Twenty minutes later, Olivia and Fitz were laying on the bed, Josiah between them with a pillow under his head so drinking from the bottle was easier for him. Olivia was holding the bottle steady in his mouth.

"He's cute," Fitz pointed out. Josiah had a lot of hair for a baby. He also had his blue eyes and Olivia's full lips and chocolate skin.

"He's the cutest, obviously." Olivia was smiling while looking at her son. It still felt strange to think of herself as a mother. She was responsible for her baby, he needed her. After all she's been through, she was convinced she'll never let him out of her sight. "Can we send the secret service shop baby clothes?"

Fitz laughed. He missed Olivia being happy. "I don't think so, Livvie. We have baby clothes, entire suitcase of it."

"I don't want that. They bought him that clothes. Plus, we need a stroller and a blanket.. We need a lot of things." Josiah seemed to finish his dinner, so Olivia put the bottle on the nightstand and picked him up to burp. "I think we shouldn't go shopping for baby things, the three of us. The walk we agreed on earlier, that'll be it until our departure to DC."

"I have an idea. I can call Jane or Nico, maybe they could help. They're the only people beside secret service we can trust in this town. I admit sending superspies to Toys"R"Us is a little bit strange.."

"A little bit?" Just the idea of it made Olivia laugh. "I'll try calling them tomorrow, okay? I think Josiah is ready to go to sleep.. It's so strange, getting to know him. We know nothing about his bedtime, about his little habits.. Although I hope he likes to sleep through the night. I'm so tired."

They got ready to bed while they were waiting for the room service to bring them the bottle for Josiah, so all they had to do was pull the blanket over them. Fitz leaned over Josiah between them to kiss Olivia on the lips. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." Olivia hoped it wasn't too reckless, letting Josiah sleep between them. She was afraid she'll crush him in her sleep. He was so tiny. Suddenly, everything was a possible threat to their perfect baby boy. And she's never been so scared in her whole life than she was every time she remembered what was about to happen tommorow. She could already hear the camera shutter.

* * *

><strong>AN: The story will have around 20 chapters.. I'll definitely consider writing a sequel, but right now I'm focusing on AFY itself. I hope you like this chapter, I'm still getting used to writing Olitz as parents. I'll get better, promise! Thanks for all your kind reviews you submitted to the last chapter:) If you could please submit one now too, it'd make me really happy and motivated to write:) **


	10. The One Where They Go Public

She awoke to Josiah's screams for what felt like millionth time that night. Without thinking about it, she picked him up in her arms and stood up with intention to pace around the room in aspiration to soothe her son. Olivia was convinced she spent half of the night walking around. Sleepiness began to overtake her as she was walking between the bed and the bathroom, patting Josiah's back. She didn't expect this, she didn't expect him to cry all night long. But again, she didn't know him at all. He was her son, however that doesn't create an instant bond.

In a moment, she saw Fitz stir on the bed and sit up. He rubbed his eyes and reached for the light switch. Shortly, the room was dimly lit, a nice change after all the time Olivia spent walking with Josiah in darkness that night. Fitz noticed the worn out look on her face and stood up to take the baby from her. She gave Josiah to him with a sigh of relief and without saying anything collapsed on the bed. She mouthed the words _thank you_ to Fitz with her eyes closed. He wouldn't hear her anyway, Josiah wasn't anywhere near to quiet.

All she wanted to do was sleep. Close her eyes and drift off for a couple of hours. But her mind kept her awake. What if he was crying because he was missing Jenn and Christian? What if he didn't like her and Fitz? They were strangers to him. He was their precious baby boy, they loved him more than anything, but it was hard to get used to each other. "What if he doesn't like us, Fitz?"

He was busy trying to put a pacifier in Josiah's mouth. "Why would you think that, Livvie?"

She sat up, running her fingers through her hair. "I can't do this, Fitz! It has been less than twelve hours since we got him back and I'm already so, so tired.. Everything is going so fast. I want to slow down! One second I'm in DC, sleeping in your arms, and the next I'm starting at my father's dead body! I've been keeping myself from grieving. Convincing myself I shouldn't be grieving, he was a monster. But he was still my dad." Olivia's voice was shaking. All the feelings she's been keeping inside were just bursting onto the surface. "Then we got a baby. Our perfect baby we need to take care of. He has only us, he needs us, he's our responsibility." She wasn't able to think clearly. She was exhausted to the point where she had to force her eyes to stay open. "What if anything ever happens to him? What if this mess is not over?! I'm scared, Fitz. Because now it's not just about us, but it's about him too."

Fitz was cradling the baby in his arms. Josiah seemed to have one of his quiet moments, allowing Fitz to speak. "Liv.. You should've told me you're feeling this way. I think you need to get some sleep, don't you? I will take care of the baby."

Olivia smiled gently at him. How could he possibly think she'd be able to sleep without him in the bed? "I can't sleep without you, Fitz.. We've talked about that. I slept without you for ten months, and those then months were the worst time of my life. I don't ever want to feel like that again. If I'm going to sleep, you're going to sleep too."

"Jo won't stay quiet for long, Olivia," he pointed out and Olivia knew he was right. That's the one thing they could be sure about. And then Fitz said something that made her love him even more. "But we can try. I want to sleep with you in my arms tonight."

Olivia smiled. The sight of Fitz with Josiah in his arms made her insides warm. She laid down on the bed and Fitz put the baby down next to her so he could be in his mother's arms. Olivia snuggled close to him and planted a kiss in his curly hair. Meanwhile, Fitz walked around the bed to lie down next to Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her waist, wondering once again how perfectly was her body shaped to fit with his so right. Her back was pressed tightly against his chest and Olivia felt calm once again. She opened her eyes to check if Josiah is sleeping. His blue eyes were shining into the darkness, exploring the world around him, but he was quiet. "I love you," Olivia whispered to the baby and kissed his cheek before laying back down on the pillow.

Fitz nestled his face against the back of her neck, gently kissing it. It made Olivia feel so chosen and special, privileged even. They never had much opportunities to fall asleep together, up until Olivia came back from Austria. Now they were beginning to be a family. It was just a start of a long journey ahead of them, but it felt good.

To her surprise, the next time she woke up wasn't to a crying baby. There wasn't a baby next to her at all. For a brief moment, she panicked. She sat up and, instantly relaxing, saw Fitz sitting in one of the armchairs with Josiah in his arms, feeding him. He meant it when he said he'll take care of him. "Good morning."

Fitz looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning Liv."

Olivia rubbed her eyes and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "What time is it?" The sun was already up and shining, no clouds in the sky.

"Eleven thirty," Fitz replied. He out down the bottle Josiah was drinking from and shifted the baby in his arms so his head was on Fitz's shoulder.

"How come you let me sleep for so long?" Olivia checked her phone on the nightstand. "Fitz, he's gonna gag on you. Put something over your shoulder."

"So what? I'll change my shirt," Fitz stated, got up from the chair and sat down next to Liv on the bed. "We let you sleep because you were tired." Fitz supported Jo's head with one hand and his butt with the other, slowly laying him on his knees. "Right, munchkin? Mommy needed to sleep."

A wide smile spread across Olivia's face in a reaction to Josiah's toothless smile. "Hi baby," she cooed, stroking his head. "How was your morning?"

"While this little one was napping, I called Jane and asked her to pick up some clothes for Josiah and to throw in a stroller too. She said she'll be here around twelve with some, quoting, presidential baby clothes." Fitz bent down and kissed Josiah on the cheek. "I also had an unpleasant conversation with Cyrus, which involved mostly me listening to him rant at the other side of the world. I didn't tell him anything about Jo, but it's only a matter of time. I'm actually worried about him.. When our photos go viral, he'll might have another heart attack."

Olivia sighed. "I should have a shower. I feel awful." She stood up and softly kissed Fitz on the lips before walking to the bathroom.

"I'd go with you, but.." He shrugged, looking at Josiah. "Well, he needs me."

She peeked out of the bathroom, already undressed. "Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." She didn't bother to close the bathroom door and it made Fitz smile. It meant she was fully comfortable there.

She was out of the shower in a while and came out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was still wet and her face makeup-less. She went straight to Fitz, outstretching her arms in a gesture of wanting to take Josiah from him. He carefully placed him in her arms and stood up to plant a kiss on Olivia's bare shoulder when they heard a knock on the door.

Olivia checked the clock on the wall. "That's probably Jane. It's about time." While cradling Josiah, she walked to the front door and opened them.

Jane smiled in her typical unnoticeable way. "Hello, Olivia."

She caught a soft British accent in her voice. She didn't notice it when they met earlier, but that's no wonder given the circumstances under which they met. "Good morning, Jane."

"Technically, it's afternoon. It's twelve and two minutes, Olivia," said Nico, standing behind Jane with a huge box in front of him, labeled _Stokke Xplory True Black_. To her surprise, Olivia knew this brand of strollers.

Fitz walked behind Olivia and hugged her around the waist with one arm. "Hi. Thanks for helping us again."

"One of the baby's shoes is worth more than my entire wardrobe, and he can't even walk. All of the baby's clothes is worth more than my existence," Nico rambled with a hint of playfulness in his voice. He picked up the box at his feet and walked inside the hotel room with it. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Just right there, next to the bed," Fitz instructed him, giving him a small smile. He was grateful they had someone to trust in Vienna. If Huck trusted those people, they were worth trust.

"I have the clothes. Where to with those?" Jane asked, walking inside in Nico's footsteps. "I picked the finest of the finest in baby clothes. Baby Josiah needs to look presidential, not be dressed in some two dollars bodysuit," she smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Can you please put it on the bed?" Olivia suggested, nodding towards the unmade bed. "Please, excuse the mess."

Nico didn't hold back with a witty reaction. "You should see her room at our place. I bet you wouldn't find the bed under the mass of dirty clothes on it."

"Oh, shut up you.." Jane realized where they were and promptly but herself off before saying anything more. She got rid of the bags and, pushing Nico in front of her, walked through the door out to the hallway. "We should pop out. It was nice seeing you're adjusting to the life with a baby pretty good."

Olivia cringed at the memory of last night. "Yeah.. Pretty good. Thanks for helping us again."

Jane was already forcing him towards the elevators, but Nico continued talking to them. Fortunately, the hallway was empty. "What's with the stroller? Planning on going out? If so, send a text, we'll keep an eye on you!" He didn't have a chance to hear their response before the elevator's door closed.

Olivia turned to face Fitz, closing the door in the process. "Always a pleasure to talk to them." She was wondering where Huck knew them from.

"I'm so confused. What's the relationship between them?" Fitz asked, occupied by unpacking the stroller. He was struggling to open the box, so it was difficult for him to imagine how he'll put the stroller together.

"I have no idea," Olivia said and put Josiah down in the middle of the bed. She took off the towel and threw it over a chair's back. She started digging in her suitcase and a moment later pulled out a matching set of white lace underwear. Fitz was watching her, not paying attention to the stroller at all. She noticed his look and grinned. "Fitz, there's a baby in the bed. A cute, little, precious baby that needs our attention." She put on the underwear and walked to the bed where Jane left the bags.

Fitz was still amazed by her appearance. "I am so glad you're mine." The words slipped out of his mouth like if they were nothing. "I love you."

Olivia's heart was aching at the sound of his words. "I love you too," she said with a gentle smile. They shared eye contact for a little moment and then each of them returned to their previous activity.

Fitz succeeded in opening the box and took out a black construction of a stroller. "Livvie? Do you, by any chance, understand strollers?" He was going through the instructions, but he couldn't figure out anything that made sense to him. "Do we need a carrycot or will the stroller's rest position be enough for a three month old? They didn't bring us a carrycot."

Olivia let out a quiet laugh while going through the clothes. "We don't need a carrycot. Josiah's already old enough to be in the rest position. It's kind of like being in a car seat, Fitz." Olivia was stunned by what Jane picked. Not only that everything was just the size Jo needed, but it was exactly the style Olivia wanted. After a while of looking over the baby clothes again, she chose a cream suit pants, a white bodysuit, a blue sweater and simple white socks for Josiah. "Fitz? Do you know what's the temperature outside?"

"I think mid seventies," Fitz answered, visibly annoyed by the stroller. He was now trying to put the seat in the rest position, but failing miserably.

"Will he need a hat?" Olivia asked, silently questioning her ability to dress a baby. Josiah was laying there in just a diaper, sucking on his thumb. Every time Olivia looked at him, his cuteness clouded her thinking.

"Put one in the diaper bag, we'll see once we go outside," he said, finally succeeding in putting the stroller together. "I got the stroller."

Olivia glanced at it. "It's pretty. Jane chose a good one." She took the bodysuit in her hand and moved closer to Josiah. She looked at the bodysuit and then at Jo. How is his head supposed to fit through such a small hole? She took a deep breath and swiftly pulled the bodysuit over Josiah's head. One part done. She didn't notice Fitz was sitting next to her up until he kissed the back of her head. "How am I doing, Fitz? As a mother?"

"You're the best mom our baby could wish for," Fitz stated, his voice overflowing with honesty and love.

"Okay," Olivia nodded, her mind already busy with figuring out how to pull his arms through the sleeves. She took his arm in her hand and tried to aim it at the inside of the sleeve. She carefully guided it through, acting like Josiah's arms were made of china. Once both of his arms were in, she fastened the press studs at the bottom and with a sigh of relief looked at Fitz. "I dressed him!"

He kissed her forehead and caressed her arm. "You're the best, Livvie."

Putting on the rest of the clothes was a piece of cake for her, compared to the bodysuit. Olivia left the buttons of Josiah's sweater unbuttoned, regarding the temperature outside. "Okay. He's dressed and ready to go. I need to put on makeup and do my hair.."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Liv?" Fitz asked, wanting her to be absolutely sure she was ready for the media storm that was about to come.

"Yes," she assured him while going through her own clothes. "You'll wear a white shirt and black jeans. Roll your sleeves up, no tie, it'll look causal and at ease. I'll wear.. This blue dress." She took the said dress out of the suitcase. It was long about to her knees, very loose and had short sleeves. "Light blue will look like we're comfortable." She put on the dress. "That's it for the clothes. I'm gonna do my make up now. Get dressed and keep an eye on Josiah."

He was thunderstruck by her behavior, in a good way. She was acting like the Olivia Pope he knew. The Olivia he lost so many months ago was now back.

Half hour later, they were standing in the hotel lobby, surrounded by four secret service agents, just about to go outside. They were already getting curious looks and Olivia noticed a person take a picture of them on his mobile. She was pushing the stroller forward, trying not to look at the people around.

One of the agents opened the door for her and Fitz and Olivia walked through. She was biting her lower lip while she slowly scanned the outdoors for any sign of a camera. She didn't see anything, so she slowly started walking towards the café they picked before they got put of their room.

Fitz noticed she was nervous and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It'll be just fine, Olivia. It's a big deal, but it has to be done. It'll be fine," he whispered in her ear and smiled. "We all will be fine. That's why we're doing this. We can't hide anymore, Olivia."

Olivia swiftly adjusted the blanket Josiah was wrapped in. "We'll be fine. We're almost in the café, it's not far. Have you noticed anyone?"

He shook his head. "No. No one yet. But it's been only fifteen minutes since we left the hotel room. The way back will be worse. I'd bet there's already at least one picture of us online." His phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the name. It was Cyrus. "It's Cyrus, Liv. Should I answer?"

The fact that he asked her for advice didn't go unnoticed. "Yes. It might be important, given the circumstances we're in." Before she finished the sentence, she noticed a journalist keeping up with them across the street. He's probably been taking pictures of them for quite some time. She decided to let it slide and encouraged Fitz to answer his phone again.

He did so and he was smart enough not to put it too close to his ear. Not a second after he answered the call, he could already hear Cyrus yelling. He could tell Cyrus was on the brink of another heart attack. "What do you two _idiots_ think you're doing?! What the f-?! Get your asses back to DC right freaking now! Do you have a _baby_ there?! Did you two steal a baby?! Because that's the better option! Did you by any chance notice that there's a journalist broadcasting you two live from the second you set your feet out of the hotel?! Are you really that stupid to do something like that?! I can't believe it! Mellie's preparing to make a statement about this in the press room in ten minutes! She's gonna go nuclear on your ass! Back. To. DC. Right. _Now_! Your honeymoon is over!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for your feedback, it really keeps me motivated! You are all so great, thank you for reading this story.**


	11. The One With Whoreloving President

_"I feel the need to personally express my disappointment. As we all know, merely half hour ago, it has been publicly revealed that my husband has been continuously unfaithful to me. Things like this happen in life, and the fact he's the president and I'm the first lady doesn't change that. What's there left to say? For twenty years, I was in love. He wasn't. Of course, I had some doubt's about honesty of his feelings towards me, but I still hoped my gut was wrong. No matter how many times he proved to me I was right, no matter how many times he left me broken.. I still loved him. I was in love with that whoreloving, cheating bastard. But that chapter of my life is now over. Before I got up on this podium, I put my signature on the divorce papers. And I can assure you I will fight like hell to get full custody of our children. I hope I will have your support to help me through this difficult time."_

* * *

><p>From the second they landed in DC, their phones haven't stopped buzzing. They both switched them off right after they got in the unmarked vehicle secret service got ready for them.<p>

When they heard what Mellie said in the press room, Olivia knew she was winning. The ball was on her side. "She played the kids card. She has the support of the people. Right now, you look like a man who couldn't keep his pants on and completely forgot about his children."

"That woman doesn't give a rat's ass about Teddy or Karen, she just uses the situation to gain more political capital!" He was quickly starting to get angry before Olivia cut him off.

"Fitz, okay. I know. We both do, but the people don't. You need to make sure the image of Mellie as a loving, dedicated mother is replaced with a more accurate one." Olivia's attention was divided between Fitz and Jo, who was asleep in the baby cat seat next to her. She loved watching him.

Fitz rubbed his forehead. "At least she signed the divorce papers. Cyrus said she is already packing and will be out of the White House in less than a week, if everything goes well." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "That means you'll be officially living in the White House with me in less than a week."

Olivia smiled and looked down on her knees. Their fingers were still enlaced. "Fitz.. This could crush your career. Worst case scenario, you could be removed from the office, if we don't work quickly enough. Honestly, would you want an adulterous president?"

He was quiet for a while, thinking. Then he gently turned her head towards him with a finger under her chin. "We'll fire back at Mellie. Our marriage has been dead for over a decade. She's been unfaithful to me with my VP. She's got some ugly skeletons in the closet too. Right now, she may be winning, but soon, she'll fall on her face."

"I can't go to my place. Or the office," Olivia blurted out, surprising Fitz. She's been thinking a lot about where she'll be staying with the baby after they come back from Vienna. In her mind, the White House wasn't an option. Their brief walk was a scandal big enough for now. "I have nowhere to go with Josiah."

He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his body. "Livvie, you're staying in the White House with me. How could you think about any other option? I want you by my side."

"Okay.. I can already see how Cyrus will be thrilled about it," she noted sarcastically. The chief of staff has called them at least twenty times since they went public with their relationship, mostly to update them on the Mellie situation.

"He doesn't get a say in this," Fitz stated, giving no space for discussion. They were around five minutes away from the White House. "You are my family and I want you in the White House with me. That's none of his business."

"We need to figure out what will be our next move. I bet Cyrus is waiting for us in the Oval office. Maybe he'll have some useful hints for us if we tune out his ranting." Olivia gently fixed Josiah's suit jacket, careful not to wake him up. She hoped they'll be able to get him to the Oval without waking him up. Secret service had the whole wing cleared so they could walk through it in peace.

Fitz kissed the side of her face and stroked her arm up and down. "I'll get him to shut up, don't worry. He's mad because we didn't tell him. He doesn't like when he's left out. I can handle that, Liv."

Ten minutes later, they entered the Oval office hand in hand and Fitz was carrying the baby car seat in the other hand. They succeeded in not waking Jo up, but that was about to change. Cyrus was standing next to Fitz's desk, visibly mad. It was for sure his phone was glued to his ear since he called the for the first time. When he saw them, he ended the call without saying anything to the person he was talking to. "Welcome back Mr President, Ms Pope. What a cute baby." He walked over to them and looked in the car seat, which Fitz placed on the couch. "There should be no baby! Excuse me, Mr President, but given that you couldn't keep your pants zipped, you could at least keep the swimmers out of the pool!" Olivia and Fitz looked at each other. This was exactly what they expected. "You two share a headline in every news outlet in the world right now! Do you think that makes me happy, makes me feel better than ever?! No! No, it doesn't make me happy! Because everything we've worked so hard for is about to be destroyed!"

Fitz felt like he's already had enough of Cyrus' rage. "Oh, shut up! Our relationship is none of your business! It might cause a few sleepless nights for you, but it's ours to handle! Olivia and the baby are my family! You should have some goddamn respect for us!" He put his arm around Olivia's shoulders. "Now get out of my office."

He walked past them without so much as another glance. The second the door shut closed behind him, Olivia sat down on the couch and began to unbuckle Josiah from the car seat. He woke up, thanks to Cyrus and Fitz's not exactly calm exchange of opinions. She took him in her arms and embraced him tightly, his head resting on her shoulder. "They woke you up, baby.. I know.."

Fitz was lovingly staring at them. Watching Olivia as a mother made him feel so blessed he couldn't contain it. "I'm so lucky," he stated and sat down next to them to plant a kiss first on Josiah's temple and then on Olivia's cheek.

Olivia smiled and carefully handed Josiah to Fitz. "Cuddle with him for a while. I need to figure out what to do next." She took her phone out of her purse and immediately started scrolling through the articles that featured them. Some were only stating facts known so far, some were just plain rude. "I'll call Kimberly Mitchell. We'll schedule an interview with her. Today, prime time. Before Mellie can make another move."

Fitz was playing with Josiah. He was holding Fitz's index fingers in his chubby baby hands, laying on his knees, and Fitz was lowering himself down to him from time to time to nose-kiss him. "We are not taking Jo with us. I want to keep our private life private. It doesn't matter I'm the president."

"I agree. I also think we shouldn't give away everything at the first interview.. Certainly not any details on our Austrian adventure. Just.. Overall facts. And we need to assure everyone you're not using me. I will stand steady on my feet, say we're candid to each other and our biggest interest right now is to find a way to be really openly together. You have to be honest about your feelings towards Mellie and your marriage. It should go well. If it does, we'll give another interview sometimes after your first divorce hearing." Olivia sighed and nervously smiled at Fitz, looking away from her phone for a while.

He returned her smile. "Of course, Liv. We can do this." He noticed her shaking hands. "What are you reading?"

She shook her head. "Nothing.. It's nothing. Remember how I told you about what I always tell my clients about journalists? It's not personal, it's the story.. This time, Fitz, it's personal. It's not just the story. This nation hates me now." She locked her phone's screen and put it down on the couch next to her.

"What did they write about you?" he asked right away. He didn't want her to be upset.

She looked away from him. "_Presidential Whore Olivia Pope. A Look Back On Whoreloving President. How To Screw Your Way To The Top Like Pope._ And those headlines aren't even the most rude.."

"Come here," he instructed her and nodded towards her. She rested her head on his shoulder and locked her gaze on Josiah. Fitz put one of his arms around her waist and kept securing the baby with the other. "Baby, I love you. You're the love of my life and the most important person in my life. Never think of yourself as a.. You're nothing less than my everything. You have my heart in the palm of your hand." She didn't deserve to be called a whore. She deserved to be kissed every hour, to be reminded how beautiful she was all the time and flowers on her doorstep every day.

His words made her feel better right away. She turned her head to him and kissed him deeply. Her hand was on top of Fitz's on Josiah's belly. "I so love you." The headlines will stick with her for a while longer, but right now she felt so loved like never before. She was sitting in the Oval office with the love of her life and their firstborn. It felt pure perfect. "Fitz.. I don't think you understand how scared I am of losing you. You can't imagine how terrible it was in Austria without you. When I got on the plane, I spent the whole flight crying. By the time we landed in Vienna, my eyes were bloodshot, puffy and red. I kept crying through the first month there. I dreamt about you, us, every night. I kept having this dream, that you were sleeping next to me, but then I'd wake up, reaching out for you, and you weren't there." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I want you to always be there."

"I promise to always be there," he said promptly and kissed the top of her head. "Livvie, I love you so much."

She looked up at him and smiled. Sadness slowly disappeared from her eyes. "I'm gonna get Josiah a team of babysitters."

A couple of hours later, when Huck, Quinn and Abby were with Josiah, Olivia and Fitz were getting ready for their interview. She was fixing the flag pin on his suit. "Was there a day you didn't wear this pin?"

He smiled at her. His hand lingered by her waist. "No."

She brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "They're ready for us. Remember what we talked about.. Be honest, no sweet lies to make them like the idea of us."

Before he could respond, they've been called to join the reporter. They exchanged a smile and, hand in hand, walked over to the couch. Olivia sat down first and Fitz joined her. Their eyes fell on Kimberly Mitchell, who was sitting in front of them with a notepad and a pen. She certainly wasn't smiling. She nodded towards the cameraman and he started recording.

After rather cold words of greeting, Kimberly didn't hold back with the questions she had prepared. "So, Mr President, I bet the whole nation is right now wondering, how long have you been having an affair with Ms Pope?"

He quickly glanced at Olivia and she nodded at him. He enlaced his fingers with hers and remembered what she said. Be honest. "Honestly, Kimberly, I wouldn't call it an affair. And I don't appreciate the way many reporters around the globe have been calling Olivia. So far, I've stumbled across the term mistress more often than I've seen them mention her name. She's not my mistress and she never was. She's just so much more." He looked at Olivia and his look lingered on her a little longer than necessary. "Before I met her, I felt like I was missing something. I was dark, lonely. And then she came into my life and saved me, she lit me up. She's the love of my life." He pronounced each word carefully while looking at Olivia. She was looking back at him and smiling softly. "So to answer your question, Kimberly, she's been the love of my life since the moment I first saw her."

The reporter looked stunned. She didn't expect him to give away all of this without a fight, she expected lies and dodging her questions. "I have to admit, Mr President, you're quite a charmer." She turned her attention to Olivia. "How does it feel to be loved this way, Ms Pope?"

"Fitz is a true gentleman. Do you know how many times I woke up in the morning and first thing I heard was him saying I love you? Well, I don't know. I stopped counting sometimes around hundred." Olivia laughed softly and squeezed Fitz's hand. "Love like ours feels like heaven, Kim."

They were surprising Kimberly with every sentence. Before she started talking to them, she saw the whole affair just like an adulterous president using a pretty young woman. But seeing the two of them actually together? That changed things. She smiled and continued. "Let me ask you a question. Your relationship was brought to light very recently, in Vienna. You were seen together on a street with a stroller. I want to ask you about the stroller, more about the baby in it. Is that your baby?"

Olivia chose to answer the question. "Yes. It's our son, who was taken away from us right after I gave birth by blackmailers, who acted like people who wanted to adopt him. I was going to give him up for adoption in secret, so Fitz's legacy would remain intact. But the second I found out he was actually sort of kidnapped, I rang every bell I had the power to ring and we flew out to Vienna to get our son back. We, thankfully, succeeded, and got our baby boy back. And.."

Fitz picked up from there. "And I chose family over presidency. I said I don't care what consequences I'll have to bear, I wanted to show the world the love of my life and our baby. I love Olivia and our baby boy and I didn't want to hide them anymore. I don't regret going public."

Kimberly was having a hard time to process everything they said. It was nowhere close to what she expected. "That's terrible. What happened to the people who took your son?"

"We choose to not answer that question, as it's not important. But they will face consequences," Fitz explained and exchanged a look with Olivia. He yet had to make a decision about Jenn and Christian.

"May I ask you, what's your son's name?"

Olivia smiled at Kimberly. "His name is Josiah Harrison Grant. And trust me, he's absolutely adorable." The press had no picture of Josiah. They didn't manage to take any yet. The only one that existed so far was the one in Olivia's phone from the day they got him back. Fitz was cradling him and Olivia was crying while she took it.

"I believe you. I bet we'll soon get to see some pictures, won't we?"

"We'd rather keep our private life private for a while, Kimberly. But you will see him soon enough," Fitz assured her and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist.

"My next question is, have you given some thought to the option of resigning the office?"

"I have, to be honest," he admitted and rubbed his forehead. "But then I though, why should I resign? Is it a crime to be with the love of my life?"

"It sure isn't, but you've been cheating on your wife for what seems to be a long time."

"Our marriage has been dead for over a decade. We grew apart long before I met Livvie. The only thing I regret is I didn't divorce my wife sooner. And in case you haven't heard her, she already signed the divorce papers. My signature is on them too. Our marriage is going to be over sooner than you'd think."

Kimberly decided to let Fitz's marriage go down the drain and moved on to another topic. "Would you mind telling the American people what are your plans for the future?"

"We would like to really keep our private life private, Kim. Like Fitz said, it's just temporary, but right now we feel like too much is happening in our lives and we don't want to let it out. Not yet." Olivia shifted closer to Fitz and smiled at Kimberly.

The interview went on and on and Fitz and Olivia were pleasantly surprised when it was over. They said goodbye to Kimberly and hand in hand walked through the White House to the bedroom where Huck, Abby and Quinn were babysitting Josiah. When they came in, they saw them sitting on the bed, discussing something in a voice that was barely a whisper. Josiah was sleeping soundly in his crib few feet away from the bed. Olivia sat down next to them. "So you saw it." All three of them nodded and of course wanted to start asking questions. Olivia cut them off. "We're tired. I'll drop by at OPA and we'll talk, agreed? Okay." She hugged them all, one by one, and they parted ways.

Fitz and Olivia walked over to Josiah's crib to check on him. He was sleeping with his hands above his head and sucking on a pacifier in his sleep. "Goodnight baby. We love you," Olivia whispered and turned around to kiss Fitz. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He deepened the kiss and embraced her even tighter. He broke the kiss for a second just to whisper in her ear, "Want to have a shower?"

She didn't have to answer. It was almost like he was reading her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, for your reviews and PMs.. You're amazing! :)**


	12. The One Where They're A Family

_(Notice that the rating has been changed to M.)_

"Do you want to go to OPA today?" Fitz asked Olivia before he took a sip from his glass of water. They were having a lunch together in the White House before they both had to get back to work.

Olivia nodded. Her plate was still full because she was busy with feeding Josiah. She was holding a bottle in his mouth with one hand and had to keep him in place with the other. "I was planning to. But now I'm thinking I'd rather reschedule that. Did you have a chance to take a look at your approval ratings? Well, I spoke to Cyrus and Abby.. The interview helped a great deal, Fitz, the numbers are in mid eighties. And we should take advantage of that."

He put down the cutlery. "Liv, I'll take Josiah. You need to eat too." He stood up, took Josiah and the bottle from Liv and sat back down on his chair. The smile she gave him said thanks. "So, what should we do?" He put the bottle in Josiah's mouth. There was very little left to drink, their son was quite an eater. "I'm supposed to go to that senator's birthday gala, but I'd love to skip that."

"We should get out of the White House, show ourselves to the people. I don't mean any cliché strolling-around-waving-at-people business, but taking Josiah and maybe even Teddy out can't do any harm," Olivia said between bites. She hasn't eaten since yesterday's dinner. Sometimes, Fitz was wondering how could she function with just a couple of hours of sleep and one proper meal a day.

"Let's have a picnic," Fitz suggested and bent down to kiss Josiah's chubby cheek. The baby was done drinking, so Fitz put the empty bottle on the table and shifted Josiah in his arms so he could be more comfortable.

Olivia laughed softly. "A picnic? Like taking a blanket and a basket of food to the Rose Garden? Has anyone ever done that before?" Fitz always had ridiculously interesting ideas when it came to her.

"I'm sure yes, that's what the Rose Garden is for, Liv. But does that matter? I want to have a picnic with you in the Rose Garden. It's still warm outside and the sun is out, so we can take the kids and have fun."

His usage of _the kids_ didn't go unnoticed and Olivia smiled and put down the fork. "What about Mellie? She won't let us take Teddy."

"Teddy is my son and I want to spend time with him," Fitz said and tickled Josiah under the chin. "Right, boy? Don't you wanna play with your brother? Anyway, half of Mellie's stuff is still here, so she's probably somewhere adjusting some tweaks before she'll move out completely. It's likely Teddy is with his nanny, I doubt Mellie is dragging him around interior designers. I made it clear I don't want her to stay at Blair House, that's supposed to serve a different purpose. I also overheard she's not gonna deny secret service protection, not even after the divorce. But that's not our problem. The thing I'm worried about is she won't let me see Teddy unless I make an appointment." He was holding Josiah the way where his head was on his shoulder and he was supporting his butt and neck. "It's funny. I mean, having to make an appointment to see my own child."

Olivia smiled at him and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Maybe she won't be difficult.. But let's rather be realistic. You will fight for full custody at the court, but I doubt that she will let you win. Maybe we'll be able to get you shared custody. I'll think of something, Fitz." She stood up from the chair and Fitz followed her example. "Jo is ready to have a nap. Can you put him down in the Oval or will you have any loud visitors?"

"If anyone tries to raise their voice, they'll be thrown right out," Fitz assured her with a grin and, with Josiah slowly dozing off in his arms, got on his way to the Oval office. Olivia was right behind them. "So, what about the afternoon plans?" He asked her.

"I think we can have a picnic. It's almost one, so.. Around four? How much work do you have left?" If they went out at four, Olivia would still be able to drop by at OPA for a while. She promised them she'll come and she wanted to take Abby with her. She now worked at the White House, so they could go together, if she's not busy.

"I'll be done with most of it around four. I can take a break for an hour or two," he stated while they were arriving to the Oval office. They set up a cradle for Josiah there earlier that day. Fitz requested it, he wanted to be near his son as much as possible. The cradle had wheels, so they could move it around however they wanted. "What about you?" He gently laid Josiah down and covered him with the blanket. He seemed he was just about to fall asleep, so Fitz didn't bother with looking for his pacifier.

"Josiah will be up in an hour, so I'll take him with me to OPA to see Huck and Quinn.. It makes me sad how I abandoned the office. Abby, Huck and Quinn are my family and I completely pushed them aside. I still want to keep my firm, but I was gone for ten months. It'll be hard to recover from that, if not impossible," Olivia said in a low voice. "Maybe I should find a different field of interest."

Fitz sat down on the chair behind his desk. "Being a full-time mother is not something you were made for, Liv. You are a great mother, but you also need to take care of something else than the kids." _The kids._ Again. It actually scared Olivia a little bit. Fitz sounded like he considered her Teddy and Karen's stepmother. And she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But before she could say anything, he continued talking. "You can close OPA. The White House could use a crisis manager. All sorts of scandals happen here everyday. We'd be lucky to have you."

It was too much for Olivia. Too many things were happening at once and too fast. Her life was changing in an instant and she didn't have a chance to process it. She walked over to Fitz, leaned against the armrests of his chair a kissed him. After their lips parted, she didn't pull away and stayed with their lips closer than an inch. "I'd have to talk with them about that. I can't bail on them. OPA is a big part of our past. And you're right, you'd be lucky to have me."

Without any warning, he pulled her on his lap and kissed her again. "Last night wasn't enough," he whispered in her ear and gently kissed her neck.

Olivia tried to get him to stop. "Fitz, we have a baby here. We're in the Oval office. Not now." From the moment they got Josiah back, they haven't had much time to have sex, or any intimate contact at all. They now lived for stolen kisses and long showers together.

"I need you, Olivia." He buried his face in the base of her neck and pressed her closer to him. "I need to have you."

If someone asked her, she wouldn't be able to describe the feelings Fitz's words were awakening. She was now straddling him on the chair with her arms wrapped around his neck. "No, Fitz.. Think about Josiah."

"I really don't want to think about Josiah right now," he groaned, his voice muffled by her flesh. "We're not even married yet and you're denying me sex."

"I'm not denying you anything," she pointed out, whispering in his ear with a devilish grin on her face. "Do you want to do it with our three month old in the room?"

He put his hands on her hips and pushed her back a bit on his lap so he could look her in the eyes. "No." She took his face in her hands and smiled at him. "And just to be clear, Olivia.. I'm gonna propose to you. Not now, but soon. And I'm gonna need you to say yes." He didn't wait for her response and whispered, "You're not getting away with a no. I'll lick the yes out of you if I have to."

Olivia's center tingled at his words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Fitz again. She was just about to talk when her phone rang on his desk. She reached for it and saw Quinn's name. While still straddling Fitz, his hands were on her bottom, she answered the phone. "Yes, Quinn?"

The two of them talked for a while and Fitz was having a hard time, with Olivia still grinding against his erection, but her attention was focused elsewhere. He was gripping her bottom and, desperate to get her off the phone, planting soft kisses all around her cleavage. He was teasing her to the point where Olivia moaned into the phone and immediately turned red. She quickly excused herself and hung up. He was still kissing her breasts through her shirt, so she planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Are you insane? That was Quinn. She wants me to come down to the office now, because later she has plans with Huck. I'll get a nanny to watch Josiah."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. His head was resting against her chest. "I'll watch him. You can go. But come back soon, Livvie.."

"You're POTUS, you can't watch a baby instead of working," Olivia reminded him and, after a moment of struggle, released herself from his embrace and stood up. She straightened her blouse and fixed her ponytail.

"I'm gonna be watching a sleeping baby while working, Olivia. It's my baby and I'm the POTUS. If I want to babysit my son, I'm gonna babysit my son. Family is important to me, and to the American people too. Don't be so uptight, honey."

The fact that he called her honey pleased Olivia greatly. She smiled at him, all glowing, a hint of lust still in her eyes. "If you need to go anywhere, don't leave him here alone. Ask Lauren, I'm sure she can get you a nanny right away."

Fitz stood up and hugged Olivia from behind, whereas his fingers softly brushed against her center before his hands linked with hers at her abdomen. He kissed the back of her neck. "Stop worrying, Olivia. Go to OPA. We'll be.." Kiss. "Just.." Another one. "Fine.." And the last one. Then he released her out of his arms and took a step back. "Say hello to Huck and Quinn."

When she came back to the Oval office three hours later, Fitz was sitting on the couch playing with Josiah. She closed the door behind her, but didn't go closer to them. She just stood there, leaning against the door, and watched them. Fitz was dangling plastic colorful keys over Josiah, who was giggling at the rattling. "That's what you call working?" She smiled and finally went to sit down next to them.

"That's what you call I'll be back soon? It's almost time to go pick up Teddy. Do you want to change or are you good to go?" He already changed Josiah into white bodysuit shirt, tights, cable-knit red sweater, black pants and simple black slip-ons. He also got ready a gray beanie for him once they go outside, because the temperatures were no longer so warm. He asked Lauren and she helped him pick out the clothes, so he was quite confident when it came to his final choices.

Olivia was quite happy with her outfit too. She's been thinking about it a lot, because she was sure the press will be there and they won't be able to avoid the cameras. They needed to look casual, but formal at the same time. She was wearing a cream blouse, burgundy skinny jeans, a white cardigan and white slip-ons. "No, I'm ready to go. Just let me grab a blanket for Josiah.. I don't want him to be cold." She took the gray blanket from the cradle and when she wrapped Josiah in it and stood up with him in her arms, the blanket still almost touched the ground. Fitz opened the door for her and they walked together towards Teddy's room.

He put an arm around her waist and casually nodded at a person they walked by from time to time. "So how are they?"

"Fine." Despite the fact she was at OPA for around two hours, she didn't find out much. But she noticed that the office was empty. Lifeless. Most of the time, nobody was there. Long gone were the times when she, Stephen, Abby, Harrison, Huck and Quinn were sharing meals at the table that was now covered with an inch high layer of dust. "Everyone's doing.. Okay. Even though we're still friends, family, I think we all are at a place in our lives where we can't or don't want to resuscitate OPA." Olivia sighed and adjusted Josiah in her arms. "I mean, look at the two, three of us. We have a chance to be a proper family and that's the thing we need to work on. Huck and Quinn are trying to build a life together. Abby works here, she's too busy to be an associate anymore. I let OPA die when I left." She was looking straight in front of her with a stone cold expression. "That part in our lives is now over.."

"It's not your fault, Olivia. You all moved on." He smiled at her. "And you got to admit you had a great run together." He could see she was upset and clearly she was blaming herself. But if she wanted a future with him, she needed to let go of the past. He knew it and she knew it.

"That we did." Olivia had to agree with him. They all moved on. Their lives changed. There wasn't a place for OPA in their lives anymore. "We'll stay friends forever." That was the one thing she was sure about.

Teddy was playing some sort of a play with his stuffed animals when they came in. When he noticed his dad, he got up and ran right to him. "Daddy!"

Fitz picked him up and hugged him. "Hi, buddy. How are you?" He ruffled his hair and kissed him on the cheek. He hasn't seen him for too long.

Olivia was watching them with a smile on her face. It's been a long time since she last saw Teddy. He was now over three years old and grew up so much. It was unbelievable how big he was.

"Teddy, this is Olivia. You can call her Liv, okay?" He was still holding Teddy up and walked over to Olivia and Josiah with him. "And this is your baby brother, Josiah. Or Jo. You can choose how you'll call him. They're our family now, yeah?" How do you explain this situation to a three year old? "I love Olivia and she is going to be my bride." Fitz wasn't sure if Teddy knew the word wife, but he heard him use the word bride several times.

Olivia smiled at Teddy. "Hi, Teddy. You have a cute jacket." His nanny has already prepared him for going out. He was dressed in a navy and brown varsity jacket, a blue checked shirt, navy sweatpants and brown sneakers.

"Thank you Liv," he said and gave her a toothy smile. Then he buried his face into his father's shoulder.

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair. "He's a little shy at first, but once he'll get to know you, he won't stop talking. Shall we go? Secret service got everything set up for us."

"Yes. Let's go."

They arrived to the Rose Garden surrounded by six secret service agents. Their role was mainly to keep the press at borders. A few journalists were invited to take a few pictures and then, after five minutes, leave. Nothing more.

When they got out of the White House, Fitz gently placed Teddy back on his own feet and he immediately ran to the red blanket placed on the grass. A couple of toy cars was probably what caught his attention. He picked one up and started examining it closely, like it was a gem.

Fitz was standing behind Olivia and Josiah. His hands were on her shoulders. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

"He is," Olivia agreed. She had to admit it was a good idea to have a picnic. The few pictures the journalists will be able to take will break the press. The first pictures of Josiah will soon travel all around the globe. "We should join him."

Fitz sat down next to Teddy and started talking to him about the cars. He once told Olivia Teddy loved stories about cars. Not any historic ones, the ones about what a car's life was like. His absolute favorite was about a car, who was unhappy because it wasn't new and shiny like many other cars. Fitz told this story to Olivia too. It ended at the point, where the car realized that many of the other cars weren't so shiny on the inside - they had ugly ripped up seats and broken steering wheels. Olivia understood why Teddy loved this story so much.

Olivia laid Josiah down on the blanket and wrapped the blanket around him. She was leaning over him and she covered her eyes with her hands. "Where's Jo? Oh, where's Josiah?" Then she uncovered her eyes. "Peekaboo! There you are, baby!" Josiah was laughing and waving his hands.

Suddenly, Teddy threw his arms around Olivia's neck from behind. "I want play too!" He planted a wet kiss on Olivia's cheek.

Olivia was surprised. "Okay, Teddy." She covered her eyes and turned towards him. "Where's Teddy, I don't see him.. Where is he? Here you are, Teddy! Come here!" He hugged Olivia without any hesitation.

Fitz was looking at them, amazed. He didn't expect Teddy to like Olivia this much. But what's there to not like about her? She was great. He gazed at the journalists. They were just preparing to leave, but he was sure they got just what they needed and much more. He looked back at his family and saw Teddy sitting down next to Josiah, stroking his head. Teddy was a bright little boy, but he's never actually seen two people genuinely in love. His parents were always pretending, just for the cameras. Fitz assumed it was a nice change for him to see him and Olivia. Because he loved Olivia more than anything and anyone in the world, and he was damn sure everyone could tell.

When they finally headed to sleep that day, it was sometimes around midnight. Olivia stayed up late with Fitz, who had a stack of paperwork on his desk that had no end. Eventually he grew so tired he couldn't force himself to read any more papers and they decided it's time to go to bed.

They had the room next door to the bedroom turned into Josiah's nursery. It was a temporary setup, he just had a crib there so he could sleep in peace, but be close to his parents. Olivia had a meeting with an interior designer to discuss possible looks of the nursery.

When she laid down next to Fitz, he wasted no time, turned her on the back an looked her in the eyes. "Josiah's asleep."

She nodded. "Josiah's asleep."

Fitz reached underneath the blanket to pull down her panties. He threw them aside and her Grant: For The People t-shirt soon followed. He traced a slow line from her bellybutton to her center and sunk two fingers inside her. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He continued his work at her core and hungrily kissed her. She was moaning into his mouth. She had already parted her legs for him, but not enough to his liking. He broke the kiss and started placing openmouthed kisses all over her body. He started at her collarbones, stayed at her breasts for a while and ended up in between her legs. He added another finger. A short moment passed before he swiftly retrieved the fingers and replaced them with his mouth.

Olivia's loud cry filled the room and for a moment he was certain everybody must've heard them. She immediately tried to close her legs, but he wouldn't let her. He was thinking about this all day long, since their little moment in the Oval office. He felt her grab hold of his hair. That only made him suck harder. Her body quivered and he could hear she was trying to keep herself quiet. He didn't stop until she calmed down and then he looked up at her from between her legs. She was looking at the ceiling, trying to catch a breath. He wiped his face with the blanket and quickly removed his boxers.

In one fluid motion, he turned her over on her stomach and entered her from behind. She cried loudly at the impact and buried her face into the pillow. He filled her to the hilt and he couldn't contain the sensation. He was kissing her all over the back, but he didn't start moving his hips yet.

Olivia was beyond ready to orgasm. "Hurry up," she moaned linked her hand with his.

Fitz brought his mouth to her ear and gently bit on the earlobe. "You _belong_ to _me_," he reminded her in a husky voice. "You're _mine_." He started thrusting. Slowly at first, but increased the speed over time. He was kissing her back, whispering into her ear, caressing her entire body.. Olivia's cries were muffled by the pillow. He was convinced otherwise everyone could hear her.

He felt undeserving of her and even after all this time, it wasn't clear to him why she loved him. Why this woman, this delicate, prefect woman chose him. He made a promise to himself to remind her every day exactly how much she meant to him. He felt her walls tighten around him and the pillow couldn't silence the cry that escaped her. The sound was his undoing and he emptied himself inside her. His body collapsed on top of her and he buried his face in the base of her neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered and got off of her to turn her around and look at her face.

She looked completely worn out. He hasn't seen her like this for a long time. She smiled wearily, still panting. "I love you too."

He reached to the nightstand and handed her a tissue. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She wiped herself and threw the tissue into the trashcan next to the nightstand.

They didn't bother with putting on any clothes. Fitz was laying on his back and Olivia was resting on his chest. He was holding her close, planting a kiss in her hair now and then. "Is this it now? Just when the kids are asleep?"

Olivia laughed softly. Fitz kept making all those hints about them acting like a married couple.. "Come up with something else. I'm open to anything."

He brought her chin up to kiss her on the lips. "Goodnight baby."

She smiled against his lips. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 2 AM. It's two am here and I just finished writing this.. I was saying to myself 'You're almost a grownup, you can write a sex scene.' And this came out of the attempt. Please, it'll mean the world to me if you let me know what you think! Especially this time..**


	13. The One With Vermont

When she woke up, the sun was peeking through the closed curtains of the bedroom. Olivia rubbed her eyes and turned around on the bed to look at Fitz. She wasn't surprised when she saw him playing with the baby. He was lying on the bed and lifting Josiah in the air. Jo's mellow giggles were the best way to start a new day. "Good morning," she said. Her words were accompanied by a yawn.

Fitz briefly glanced at her and smiled. "Morning, Livvie." He put Josiah on the bed between them and covered him with the blanket. The temperature outside wasn't high at all and the White House had problems with its central heating all the time.

Olivia snuggled close to Josiah and planted a kiss on his chubby cheek. "Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well? You woke up daddy really early, didn't you?" She was feeling the kind of happiness only Josiah and Fitz could bring to her. She cherished every second she had with them, especially after all they've been through before they got this far.

"He slept well," Fitz assured her. He was usually the one who got up at night to soothe Josiah. Olivia was hard to wake up in the middle of a night, besides he didn't want to wake her up. He didn't mind carrying Josiah around. He loved every second of it. He leaned over Josiah to plant a good-morning kiss on Olivia's lips. "I have a surprise for you today."

"What?" She smiled and carefully released Josiah out of her embrace. She was wondering what he came up with after the picnic. However, she hoped it won't involve any press.

"I can't tell you. That wouldn't be a surprise." Olivia expected him to say something like that. It was obvious he enjoyed knowing more than she did. "Come to the Oval around twelve. That's in.." He gazed at the clock. "Three hours. Pack an overnight bag and don't take Josiah with you."

Olivia looked at him in question. "Without Josiah? And where am I supposed to leave him, Fitz? For the whole night?" She was afraid of leaving their baby with someone else. Memories of Austria were still very fresh. She didn't want some nanny she didn't know to babysit their son for longer than an hour. "Are you.. sure?"

He reached for her hand and enlaced his fingers with hers, aware of the feelings his plans awoke in her. "You can ask anyone you want to come and watch him. They can stay in the White House with him, it can be arranged. I'll put two secret service agents on Josiah's detail. There's no need to worry, Liv. I know you're still scared.. That someone will come and take him, but that is never going to happen. He's ours. And do you want to hear something that'll make you feel better?" She nodded. Her look was fixed on the baby. He was drooling and sucking on his thumb. Fitz had to smile at the sight. "He's legally ours. The paperwork is finished. All the other documents, all the birth certificates he had, everything is destroyed now. The documents from Austria are intractable now. He's our son, Josiah Harrison Grant."

"That's great." Maybe she'll be able to let go of the past now. There wasn't any proof left that he was in Austria. The time he was there now existed only in their memory.

"At twelve in the Oval?" Fitz got up from the bed. He had a lot of work to do and was only watching Josiah before Olivia wakes up. "Don't forget the overnight bag."

Olivia was still smiling when he left the room. She stayed in the bed with Josiah for a little longer, they weren't in a hurry. Then she put on some clothes and took Josiah in his cradle, the one with wheels they got for him, to one of the empty sitting rooms in the White House. She wanted to check out the public's opinion on her and Fitz and she didn't want to work in the Oval, because Fitz would get distracted by that so easily he wouldn't do anything before their surprise trip would come around.

She took her laptop with her and she sat down on the couch. She was pushing Josiah's cradle back and forth with one foot. She assumed he woke up sometimes four hours ago and thus was ready for his morning nap.

First thing she did was check her public mailbox. It was flooded by emails from various reporters, asking for a private photo shoot, an interview, a quote.. Nothing she was interested in. She didn't want to deal with that, so she just logged out and instead started searching articles about the picnic. There were plenty of them. Olivia didn't bother with browsing through gossip websites and rather went straight for The Washington Post. The article featuring them was called _The President's Latest Bold Move_.

There were some pictures, mostly her and Josiah, because he was the one whom the press was most eager to take a picture of. And because she never let him out of her arms, she was on the pictures too. While reading the article, she noticed the press didn't have a special way to call her - she wasn't the first lady, but the president has already made it clear it doesn't please him at all when they call her a mistress. So she was just Ms Pope.

They were describing the facts they knew so far, added some decent speculations and a whole gallery of pictures. The article was accompanied by a heated discussion underneath. That was the thing she was looking for. The discussion seemed like a battle - on one side people, who were supporters of her and Fitz, people who thought this was in the best interest of all Fitz's children, people who were rooting for their love, and on the other side there were racists, radical feminists and people talking nonsense. Some people were complimenting the way they were dressed, some noted that the love between her and Fitz can be seen by a naked eye. Some compared them to Fitz and Mellie, pointing out the differences in behavior - for example when it came to Olivia, Fitz, every now and then, kissed her on the cheek, on the lips, planted a kiss in her hair.. For no apparent reason. But with Mellie, he never did that. And the people, of course, noticed. How couldn't they? He didn't hide his feelings for Olivia and she was starting to be more open lately as well.

Two hours passed, she was done reading and Josiah was still down, so Olivia used the time to give a call to Abby. She asked her to come to the White House, that she needs something from her. They met thirty minutes later in the hallway in front of the sitting room Josiah was sleeping in. They hugged and Olivia prepared herself for what was about to come out of her mouth. "Abby.. I wanted to ask you for a big favor."

Abby smiled at Olivia in encouragement. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you, please, take care of Josiah for the night? I don't trust anyone when it comes to him.. But I trust you. Fitz said he has plans for us tonight, without Josiah. He's the sweetest baby, you'll see. Fitz says he sleeps through most of the night. I don't know whether that's true, he never lets me get up to take care of him at night. He eats well. He loves the bathtime. Also, when you give him a pacifier, he calms down in a matter of seconds. He doesn't like diaper change, but when you work quickly and make faces at him through it, he'll sail through with a smile." Olivia noticed Abby's expression was changing with every word she said. "Why are you smiling so much?"

Abby shook her head and tucked a stray of hair behind her ear. "You have a great life, Olivia. It's amazing to hear how you describe the president as the father of your child. You clearly love each other and Josiah too." She gently touched Olivia's arm. "You're a great mother, Liv. You've changed so much, for the better." She paused for a while and watched Olivia's look change before she started talking again. "I'll watch him for you, of course. I have a day off anyway.. My cousin was supposed to come for a visit, but he cancelled last minute. So, anything else I should know about the baby?"

Olivia was surprised Abby agreed this easily. She was almost one hundred percent sure she will keep some distance, regarding the fact Olivia abandoned her for over ten months without a word. Eventually, she took a deep breath and filled Abby in on Josiah's little habits. "You have to kiss his forehead before putting him to sleep.. But I think you remember that, you babysat him once, the night of the Kimberly Mitchell interview. Also, have a bottle of milk ready for him if he wakes up during the night. You don't have to heat it up, he'll drink it lukewarm, it doesn't matter to him. Sometimes he likes to cuddle during the night. Usually when I wake up in the morning, he's in our bed. Either he just couldn't stop crying, or Fitz wanted to snuggle with him. I suppose it's the second option." Olivia opened the door into the sitting room to check on the baby. He was up and smiling. The both women walked over to the cradle. "Looks like someone is not tired anymore. Abby, are you sure you want to do this?" She wanted her to be absolutely sure. It was clear that whatever Fitz had planned, it didn't involve coming back to the White House in the middle of the night.

Abby was looking at Josiah in the cradle. "Yeah. You need help, so I'm gonna help you. Enjoy your trip, Liv."

"Okay. I have to go pack, I'm meeting Fitz in a while." Olivia picked Josiah up from the cradle and embraced him tightly. "Bye bye baby.. I'll miss you so much." She kissed the top of his head and carefully handed him to Abby. "If anything goes wrong, call me." She picked up her laptop and phone and headed for the door leading to their bedroom. "Thanks again, Abby."

She was trying to figure out a comfortable way to hold Josiah. "You're welcome, Liv. Have fun."

Olivia quickly closed the door, because she was sure if she stayed one more second, she would not be able to leave Josiah. She missed him already and had no idea how she'll handle a day without him.

An hour later, Olivia was sitting next to Fitz in a helicopter. They both had a headset on, giving them the ability to talk without the helicopter's noise disturbing them. "Are you planning on telling me where are we going?"

Fitz's hand was gripping her inner thigh. "You'll see, Liv. We'll be there soon." He leaned closer to her and kissed her shoulder. When they were together, he just couldn't stay away from her. He was always touching her in some way, whether it was kissing, holding her hand or an arm around her waist. It was his manner of telling the world she was his without having to say a word.

"I hope Abby will handle Josiah." Olivia was still worried about the two of them and she had to fight the urge to check on Abby every five minutes. "She said she'll be fine, but.."

"Olivia, stop worrying. Believe me it's only good for you to be alone with me for a day. You can't be in the mother mode all the time. Besides, you need to get used to not being around him nonstop. He'll grow up in a blink of an eye and he won't like it if you'll follow him around."

Olivia was looking down on her lap. Her hand was on top of Fitz's on her thigh. "I know. It's just difficult. I trust Abby and I know there's secret service looking over them, but still.. I miss Jo so much already."

His grip on her leg tightened. "Olivia, you need to learn how to be without Josiah." He smiled at her. "We will have a great time."

They remained silent up until the helicopter landed. The look on Olivia's face after she realized where they were was priceless. She looked at their Vermont house and then back at Fitz. "You kept the house."

He grinned and opened the helicopter door for her. A secret service agent helped her get out. Fitz followed her and took hold of her hand right away. He squeezed it tightly and just said, "Surprise." He led her across the lawn into the house. It was warm inside, the room was lit up by the fire from the fireplace. Olivia was still speechless, so Fitz took of her coat and put it down on the kitchen island, along with his.

Olivia looked at him with a hint of tears in her eyes. Her voice was breaking. "Why did you keep the house all these months?" She couldn't understand why he didn't just sell it. Was it some sort of a monument to their relationship?

"I thought you left forever, Livvie," he admitted, walking closer to her. He securely wrapped her up in his arms. "But I never stopped hoping you will come back. And I vowed to myself once you do, we will not hide in the shadows anymore. I couldn't set a foot in this house.. Not without you. But now you're here." He kissed the top of her head and felt her tears soaking his shirt. "I want to show you all the rooms.. Don't cry, baby. Everything's okay."

She freed herself out of his embrace and took his hand. She didn't bother to wipe her tears. "Show me the house, Fitz."

He didn't waste another second. "I told you about this part when you were here last time. About the greenhouse, orchards.. I want you to see the upstairs. There are four smaller bedrooms, two bathrooms and our bedroom, with a bathroom en suite." While holding her hand, he led her up the stairs. Once they climbed up the stairs, he pointed at the end of the hallway. "That's our bedroom. There's a huge dressing room attached to it. The bedroom on the far right could be Josiah's. And we still have three vacant rooms.. They are all about the same size, so the kids won't argue."

Olivia was smiling through her tears. He clearly did think about the house a lot. "The kids.."

He drew her close to him and kissed her cheek. "Clearly, Livvie. Of course one baby is not enough. There's also a room for the secret service. A soundproof room, just in case. They monitor the cameras that shoot the outside of the house. There aren't any cameras inside, except for the garage, but there's a button in every room that alerts the secret service whenever needed." He started walking towards their bedroom. "I had two offices built for us, both are kid friendly. Once my time as a president is over.. We will move here, Livvie." He opened the door into their bedroom.

Frankly, Olivia wasn't surprised that the whole room was flooded with candles. Of course Fitz was going to use the time without Josiah exactly the way she expected him to.

"And since we're alone here.. No baby, no Cyrus, anyone." He closed the door behind them and looked Olivia in the eyes. "I want to hear you.." He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "..scream."

Before his words could fully get to Olivia, she was already undressed and spread out on the bed. Fitz was still fully clothed, but his mouth was all over her.

His lips quickly found hers and the kiss was deep and passionate. He reached down to her crotch with one hand. There was zero space between them and Fitz still kept pressing his body closer to her. When he pushed two fingers inside her, a soft moan escaped her lips. He muffled her voice with his mouth, swallowed her every moan.

He started showering her body with kisses. He began at her collarbone, spent some time at her breasts and ended up her at navel. He didn't continue to her center. Instead, he moved to her inner thighs.

"Fitz.." Olivia's voice echoed through the room. She was soaking wet and wanted nothing but him to be inside her. That, however, clearly wasn't his intention, at least not anytime soon.

Just when she was thinking she's about to lose her mind, Fitz's tongue entered her, like a French kiss. She instantly grasped the sheets as if they were a lifeline. Her toes curled at the sensation. Fitz threw each of her legs over his shoulder to grant him better access to her.

He looked up from between her legs and smiled at the sight of Olivia on a brink of an orgasm. "You have to say it, Olivia." He unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down, along with his boxers. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. His shirt shortly followed. "Say it, Livvie.." After some time of quiet waiting, he gave her core one painfully slow lick.

Olivia couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm yours! I'm fucking yours!" she screamed, grateful there wasn't anyone who could hear her.

"Turn on your stomach," Fitz ordered and she obeyed right away. He shoved a pillow underneath her navel before he positioned himself at her entrance, but didn't enter her. He lay down on her back and whispered in her ear, "I mean it, baby. I want to hear you." Then he slowly penetrated her. So slowly it visibly drove her crazy. Once he was all in her, he stayed in place, motionless. It didn't take long until Olivia let out a frustrated groan. Fitz plunged his hand under her chest and cupped her breast before he pulled out of her almost completely, only the tip of him remained in her.

Olivia buried her face in the pillow in front of her. "Oh my god, Fitz!" His actions were pure torture and she desperately wanted relief.

Fitz thrust into her in one fluid motion and lay down on her back again to kiss her neck. The pace of his thrusts was slow and his face was nestled in the crook of Olivia's neck. She was moaning loudly at the pleasure his pampering was causing to her. Normally, they'd fuck in numerous positions on various surfaces, but today that wasn't in Fitz's plans. He was still cupping her breast with one hand and reached down to her center with the other to tease her clit. He felt her body tremble under his touch and planted a kiss on her shoulder. Just as he wanted her to, Olivia wasn't quiet. And her moans were his final undoing. Her walls around him tightened as they climaxed together.

He slid out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. She was still struggling to catch her breath. He turned over on his side and pulled her into his embrace. She threw her arms around his neck while he was embracing her body and resting his head on her chest. She planted a kiss into his hair. "What would you do if I didn't come back in.. let's say ten years? Would you sell this place?" she whispered in his hair.

He was breathing her in. "I would never sell this place. I'd probably have to make the jam myself if you never came back, princess."

Olivia laughed softly and her grip around him tightened. She entangled her legs with his. It made her happy he was able to joke about her departure. It was no longer a taboo. "I'm here now. And I'll never leave again. I love you."

She hardly ever said those words first. "I love you more." He was caressing her lower back. "I need you, Olivia. I need you more than you will ever know. You're the love of my life and once the divorce is final, we're getting married. We're gonna have babies."

"We're gonna have babies," she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. "You have a little over three years left as a president, Fitz."

He freed himself out of her embrace and laid her down on her back so he could settle his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair while he draped the blanket over them. "Liv, it doesn't matter. I want a life with you. My job doesn't matter. At the end of a day, it's just a job. It's just a job and you're my whole life. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world." He gave Olivia space to talk, but she stayed silent. He kissed her abdomen and started talking again. "Baby, we're getting married. You're gonna wear a white dress and a veil. When you'll walk down the aisle, everyone's head will turn. But you're mine, so.. We're gonna say I do and then have the most incredible wedding night of all. I'll try and get some time off so we can have a honeymoon. Somewhere beautiful, on a beach." His voice was quieter with every word. He told her their future like a bedtime story. "Then we're gonna have another baby. A girl. Don't you want a daughter? She'll look just like you.." He kissed his way up her body to her mouth. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "And this time, I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna be there for every ultrasound, for every checkup, for everything, Liv. I won't miss a single damn thing. It's gonna be nothing like when you were pregnant with Josiah. I will be there through it all. I will hold your hand in the delivery room and I will cut the umbilical cord. I will bring you flowers and chocolate before I'll take you home from the hospital. That's how it'll be this time, Livvie. You won't be on your own."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm so happy you like this story.. Anyway, thank you again for reading and if you want to get more in touch with me, I have an instagram account, weloveolitz, you can find me there:)<strong>


	14. The One With Karen

_one month later_

"We're happy you were able to visit us, Karen," Fitz said and smiled at his daughter. She came to the White House a couple of hours ago, but his and Olivia's schedules have been so busy she had to keep herself occupied until they could meet with her. She arrived at the Oval office before them and seated herself on one of the couches in there, so Fitz and Olivia sat down on the other one. They decided it'll be better not to bring Josiah along. There's only so much a girl can handle at once.

"My pleasure." Karen's ice cold look was saying just one thing; it definitely wasn't a pleasure to be there.

"Perhaps you would like to help out Olivia today with Teddy and Josiah?" Unfortunately, it was the day of Fitz and Mellie's first divorce hearing, so Fitz wasn't able to spend as much time with Karen as he'd like to.

"And what makes you think that?" Karen sat up straight and leaned towards the two of them. "I'm going to mom's when you're done at the court. I just wanted to stop by and say hi to Teddy. Mom said he's here because he wanted to be with his nanny. So no, I don't want to help Olivia with Teddy and Josiah."

"I'd be happy if you could come, Karen," Olivia tried. It was important for her that Karen at least could stand being in her presence. Fitz has told her many times her relationship with his children was something very meaningful to him. "I could use your help."

Karen clearly didn't share the enthusiasm, but Fitz's face brightened up. "You should spend some time with your family, Karen."

She looked at Olivia with disdain in her eyes. "She's not my family. She's your mistress, dad."

"Karen!" He tried not to raise his voice, but failed. "Behave! You're acting like a little child. You should apologize to Olivia and understand that she's my partner now. Me and your mother never loved each other enough to stay together. You're not a baby anymore, so I'm not gonna lie to you. We are happy to let you adjust to the new family situation, as that is the thing you need to do, but you will absolutely not snap at Olivia."

After a few minutes of heavy silence, Karen tore her look away from the ground and managed to glance at Olivia. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

Olivia was feeling extremely uncomfortable with that whole situation. She wasn't used to people defending her, but in this case, it was necessary that Fitz was the one to handle Karen. She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"So, now that we all are on better terms, how are you feeling about hanging out at a playground with Olivia, Teddy, and Josiah?" Fitz asked again, hoping to get a better answer than the last time.

"Perhaps we could have a lunch together. And when your parents come back from the court, you can go over to your mom's with Teddy," Olivia proposed and kept her forced smile on, even though she was genuinely trying to smile naturally. Karen was a good girl deep down, that was for sure, but it was obvious she hated Olivia. She did nothing to hide it.

When she didn't say anything, Fitz encouraged her. "Karen?"

"Okay," she mumbled, stood up from the couch and headed towards the door.

Fitz exchanged a quick gaze with Olivia. "Sit back down, Karen. I need to ask you something."

She turned around and swiftly resumed her previous place on the couch without saying a word.

"Karen.. I talked to your mother a week ago and we both are worried whether you feel like we betrayed you." He was done beating around the bush, so he just came straight forward with the thing that's been burning him.

"Betrayed me?" Karen repeated in a low voice. "Oh, you think you betrayed me? It's not me whom you betrayed. I'm not lying under the ground right now because you failed to protect me. It's not me who is dead because of you." She didn't raise her voice a bit.

Every word she said hurt Fitz more than the previous. Olivia noticed the color fade from his face and she took his hand before turning to Karen. It was time for her to take the lead. "Blaming your parents for your brother's death is wrong on every level, Karen. It was not their fault. "

"If it wasn't for this White House, Jerry would still be alive," Karen whispered, still looking away from them. Neither Olivia nor Fitz had a good response for that. Simply because it was the truth, no matter if they liked it. She didn't talk to give them space to respond to her. When they didn't, she let out a laugh and looked Olivia straight in the eye. "You're out of words. You're Olivia Pope and you have no words. I'm surprised. You managed to completely suffocate my father, you have to be one hell of a woman."

"Karen, stop," Fitz asked her, silently regretting he asked her to come back and sit down again. "Just stop."

"Why? You don't want to hear this? Is it somehow hurting you that I know you're going to leave me behind while running to your new perfect family?"

Her words didn't surprise Olivia at all. She was just a hurt girl, scared that both of her parents will leave her while busy getting themselves a new life. "No one is gonna leave you behind. Not your mother, not your father. You're still part of the family." She was walking on a thin ice, talking to Karen about family.

Karen stood up. "Can I go now?"

Fitz stood up too and walked over to Karen. "I love you, Karen. You're always welcome here to join me and Olivia at the White House, whenever you want. I won't forget about you."

"Fine, dad," she said and turned away from him.

"Will you go with Olivia this afternoon? Karen?"

"I will," she finally said, already on her way out of the Oval office.

When the door shut closed behind her, Fitz sat back down on the couch and took Olivia's hand again. "That was horrible."

"She's just hurt, Fitz.. We can fix that," she tried to assure him, but she didn't fully believe her own words. They couldn't fix Karen. She had to do that herself.

Few hours later, when Fitz was gone to the court, Olivia dressed up Teddy and Josiah and met Karen outside the White House. The press and the secret service were already waiting there. They planned to take a short walk around the White House and end up at the playground Fitz had built for Karen and Jerry when they were younger.

"You look great," Olivia said to Karen with a smile as she approached her with the stroller and Teddy holding her hand. She did look great. She knew how to dress up well.

"Thank you," Karen said and smiled widely. It made Olivia wonder if it was for the cameras or genuine. Probably for the cameras, there were some things she did learn from her parents. "You too."

All of the secret service agents whispered something into the tiny microphones on their sleeves as Olivia and Karen started to walk towards the White House grounds. Olivia glanced at Karen, who was looking around at the surroundings. "Do you want to take the stroller?" Josiah was occupied with a new toy Fitz got him the day before, she was sure he won't notice that it's not his mommy who's pushing the stroller. And Teddy was still attempting to hold her hand.

"I.. I don't know. He doesn't know me." She was just looking for an excuse, so Olivia simply let go of the handle and let Karen take it without another word.

Olivia finally took hold of Teddy's hand properly and he seemed to be very pleased by that. He was proudly walking by her side and it made her smile. At least she had no problems with Teddy. He liked her.

Soon they arrived at the playground and left the press behind. Olivia let Teddy run on his own to the playground and looked at Karen. She was a couple of steps behind her with the stroller and she was looking at Josiah. When she caught up on Olivia, she briefly looked at her before turning her attention back to Josiah. "He's kinda cute."

"He is," Olivia agreed and after Karen stepped aside from the stroller, she proceeded to unbuckle him and take him out. She fixed his hat and carried him to the sandbox next to the swing Teddy was trying to climb on.

Karen walked over to Teddy and helped him out while Olivia was trying to get Josiah interested in the sand. There were many small plastic toys to play with, so Olivia just tried one after one to entertain the baby. At four months, he was still too little to actually enjoy it, but he didn't cry. That counted as a win.

Their time at the playground was quite brief, because it was already really chilly outside and Teddy soon started complaining about cold, so Olivia packed all their things and announced to the secret service they're on move to the restaurant she chose. She asked Karen if she wanted the stroller again and when she said she did, she picked up whining and tired Teddy and they left for the restaurant.

The secret service cleared out a part of the restaurant, which was right across the street from the White House, for them so they could have a lunch in peace. There were many other people in there, so there was a huge possibility of someone taking a picture of them on their smartphone. The press was banned from the restaurant, everyone had to be cleared by the secret service.

After they sat down and ordered, Olivia took Josiah on his lap. "Karen, would you mind taking care of Teddy during the lunch? I have to feed Jo.. And I'm sure you don't want to get yourself into that."

"Okay, Olivia." After spending a couple of hours with her, Karen seemed a lot more open than when they met in the Oval. It left Olivia wondering if she actually was starting to like her because of Teddy's affection for her. He liked her a lot and maybe she picked up something from her younger brother.

"Thank you." She studied Karen's face for a while. Then she smiled at her. "What would you like to do after school, Karen?"

She lit up almost instantly. "I'd love to travel the world. I know my parents want me to go to law school.. But that's not what I'd like to do. I want to see every country and meet new people. I know, it's probably really stupid."

Olivia smiled, pleased by the fact she finally found a way to Karen. She adjusted Josiah's position on her lap and took a sip of her water. "It's not stupid. You can travel first and get a job then. Many people take a gap year to gain some experience."

Karen grinned. "My parents wouldn't like this."

"Your dad will put up with anything, as long as you're happy. Trust me, I know. He told me many times.. He cares about you whether you believe it or not." Fitz has spoken to her countless times about Karen over the last couple of weeks. He hasn't seen her for too long and he missed her. "And you can convince your mom. You're pretty charming. I'm sure you'd be able to talk her into anything."

"Thank you, Olivia.. I'm really sorry I was mean to you earlier. You're actually not so bad," Karen admitted while putting a napkin on Teddy's lap.

Olivia just smiled softly but didn't say anything to that. She was sure Karen hasn't decided yet if she like her or not, but at least they could be in the same room right now without turning the air ice cold. The first thought to come on Olivia's mind was that Fitz will be pleased by the newest development of events. She checked her watch and realized that the divorce hearing isn't probably over yet. Just as she was about to tell that to Karen, the waitress came with their food.

Karen came back to the White House with them to spend some more time with Teddy. After a quick text to Fitz, Olivia learned that he's already back in the Oval and she asked Karen to watch Josiah for her. She wanted to discuss the divorce only with him, alone. Karen agreed, but only for a while, because she wasn't confident when it came to babies. Olivia thanked her and got on her way to the Oval.

With a swift knock on the door, she entered and encouragingly smiled at Fitz. He smiled back at her and walked towards her to give her a kiss.

She was enjoying this, the ability to kiss him hello and goodbye, good morning and good night. It felt liberating to be an actual couple. "So?"

"It went terrible," Fitz stated and kept holding her hand. "She disagreed with every single thing I said. Nothing was good enough for that woman.. I proposed the idea of joint custody of Teddy, and Karen until she's old enough, but no. That's not good enough for Mellie. I'm not giving up, I want to spend as much time with my children as I can. They'll grow up in a blink of an eye. I'm not up to seeing them every other weekend, that's not happening."

"I assume you solved nothing.. When is the next hearing?" Olivia asked right away. She wanted this divorce to get over with, simply for the fact that technically, Fitz was still being unfaithful to Mellie. Those were just technicalities, but even though she tried to deny it, it was bothering her. And it got only worse after their trip to Vermont. She heard Fitz talk about their future like it was something up for grabs, but the reality was much more complex. There was nothing simple about their future. And the divorce was just the first step.

Fitz pulled her closer and leaned his forehead against hers. "In two weeks. Don't worry about it, Livvie. This is my battle. I'll divorce her and marry you. I promise."

Olivia's heart sank a bit. "I just want to help you." She didn't want to make things harder for him in any way, but she hated the fact she was just sort of being around, doing nothing. She wanted to do more for him in court. It's gonna be one hell of a verbal battle between attorneys – the first presidential divorce in the US.

"You're helping. You're taking care of the kids and you're always here for me. You can't possibly imagine how big of a help that is, Liv."

"I love you," she said and closed her eyes. "And I know we've gotten so far already.. A year ago, we couldn't even hold hands in front of another person. Now you kiss me and people stare, but that's all they can do about it. A year ago, we'd be happy with what we have now.. It got better, and we just found new things to bitch about."

Instead of an answer, he kissed her. He didn't do it to shut her up. He did it to assure her she didn't need to worry. It was all going to be okay. He was going to make it okay. When their lips parted, Fitz's lips had Liv's lipstick on them. "We'll get married, move to Vermont and have more kids, Livvie. The time will come. And we're almost there. We're almost there.."

"Karen likes me," Olivia blurted out all of the sudden. "She was nice to me. She helped me with Josiah and Teddy. I think.. I think she'll be okay with me. It'll take some time, but she'll be fine."

Fitz pecked her cheek. "That's great, Olivia. That's.. She likes you. Karen likes you. My stubborn, teenage daughter likes you."

"She does," Olivia assured him again. "Speaking of that.. She's babysitting Teddy and Josiah right now at the residence. She'll be taking Teddy to Mellie after I pick up Josiah, but she was willing to take care of both of them. She's a pretty great kid."

"Yeah. She can be great. But she's also an uncontrollable teenager, don't idealize her, Olivia." He was trying to keep her feet firmly placed on the ground when it came to Karen because she was changing her mind more often than anyone he's ever seen.

"I'm not idealizing her. She just pleasantly surprised me, that's all." She took a step back from Fitz in need of being able to take a breath; which was impossible while she was standing next to him so close there was no space between them. "But I got this feeling that she's still grieving over Jerry, Fitz. She didn't say those things in the morning just to throw you off. She's still not over him."

He signed and ran his hand through his hair. "We got her a psychologist, months ago. He was visiting her at her boarding school, but over the last four months, she kept canceling on him. Then she canceled him completely. I'm gonna give him a call to set up a session with her again."

"Death leaves a heartache.. Especially in a girl like Karen. Her life is hardly simple," Olivia stated and joined Fitz at his desk. "Maybe we should invite her over more if she'd like to come and visit."

"She misses Teddy a lot. And now she'll miss Josiah too. He's her brother just as Teddy is and Jerry was. She'll want to be around more, trust me. And once we move to Vermont, we'll set up a room for her there. She'll be thrilled to decorate it."

"Maybe it's really going to be okay after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're slowly leading up to the end of this story. I'm going to wrap it up around chapter 20(ish), so it's safe to say there'll be around six more chapters. I'm considering writing a sequel, maybe a collection of one-shots since I don't feel like coming up with a plot for another parentverse Olitz story. But I'd be fine with one-shots sequel:) Express your thoughts in reviews, please, I'm thrilled to hear what you think!:)**


End file.
